Snowflakes & Heartache
by Wrathran
Summary: College AU. Elsa is the girl who has everything she could possibly want, and yet nothing that she needs. She hides behind her mask of popularity, running from her past. Until she meets Jack, the guy who might just be able to break through. But can he let go of his mask too? Features HTTYD, Brave, Tangled. Rating may change. All rights to Disney and DreamWorks!
1. Prologue

Prologue

She wasn't quite aware of what was happening around her.

She could hear Anna shouting, but she sounded so far away. Her head was reeling, probably from the amount she'd had to drink a little while ago. Slowly, her ears were able to pick up more than the ringing and buzzing that had been alternating for the past half hour. Someone had grabbed her arm, and was screaming at her, but she couldn't register_. Mom and Dad are coming to fetch me_, she thought, the sentence slurred around in her mind, as she looked around for her dad's car.

And then it clicked.

"Mom? Dad?" she whispered. "NOOOOO!" She screeched as she fell, clutching at the ground. The policemen, firemen and the paramedics turned at her explosion. She ran towards the heap of metal, the ice in her veins making it harder to move. She pushed past the policeman trying to keep her at bay, and ran, tripping over her numb feet towards what used to be her dad's car. When she reached the driver's side of the car, she stopped dead. "Elsa!" she faintly heard someone shouting. What she saw sent her collapsing to the ground, and she remembered nothing more.

He slammed his fist angrily against his bedroom wall. He was seething, he turned and looked at his room, searching for something to break, or throw, or rip apart. He ran both his hands through his already messy hair. _How could this have happened? How had it gotten so bad? _He questioned himself rhetorically, of course, because he knew. But that just made him angrier. He stormed over to his desk and grabbed the first thing he could find. It was light, and before he could demolish it, the gentle smile of a young girl caught his eye. He stopped and stared at the picture frame in his hand. A beautiful young girl with chestnut brown hair, and chocolate eyes was smiling up at him, with an almost knowing look, like she knew what he'd been about to do. His rage slowly ebbed, the longer he stared at the little girl in the photo. Eventually he fell with his back against a wall and slumped to the floor. He put his hand over his eyes as a single tear escaped. There was a soft knock on the door, three times. _Knock, knock, knock. _He quickly got up, hastily wiping the tear from his bruised eye and plastered a smile to his face. The door cracked open slightly, revealing the 11 year old from the photo he'd almost smashed. She peered in shyly, looking him straight in the eye. "Jack?" she whispered. He knelt down, opening his arms as she ran into his embrace.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you to those who reviewed so far! I won't be able to update until next week when I go back to college, so I decided I'd post chapter 1. I've been obsessed with this story for a while, and finally plucked up the courage to post it.**

**Please review, fav and follow!**

**Keep reading and ship Jelsa!**

**Wrathran**

* * *

Chapter 1

Elsa enjoyed being popular, but she craved privacy. To be left alone for more than two seconds so that she could think. She sighed inwardly; she was the one who fought for all the attention, it kept her mind occupied. Thinking about the past was never easy, so Elsa was very grateful for her fan club. Sometimes.

What she enjoyed more was admiring the art in the exhibition hall on campus. It was private; almost no one ever went there. Her love for art and music had always helped keep her sane, and her paintings frequently adorned the walls of the ex-hall. She practically spent every second of her free time there. Somehow, her eyes always fell first on the pieces created by an artist whose pseudo was simply "Overland". That was all the art ever revealed about its creator. And she could never remove her eyes from the beauty before her. The pieces were always different, yet always the same; dark and so full of pain, and yet, they seemed almost…hopeful. This art touched her so deeply, that she had in fact bought her most favourite: a diamond-like snowflake surrounded by a black abyss, that made her think of her fear of being trapped in an open space. She had proudly hung it up on the wall above her dresser in her dorm. It was so beautifully lonely and dark and vulnerable, it had brought her to tears when she'd first laid eyes on it the year before. It made her think of My Skin, a song by Natalie Merchant, and a song she loved very much.

**_"_****_Well, is it dark enough? Can you see me? Do you want me? Can you reach me?" _**

The lyrics pierced her heart, just as the snowflake had. It resembled the Swarovski snowflake pendant hanging on a dainty silver chain around her neck. It was a gift from her mom, for her 18th birthday, the day they… NOPE! She mentally slapped the memory away, focusing on the Overland painting in front of her. It was a beautiful full moon, floating against the blue velvet sky behind it. The dark background made the artist's signature at the bottom stand out. In a gorgeous scrawl, accompanied by the date of completion.

"Overland 16-05"

She stared at the signature, not sure why she wanted so badly to meet the artist, the brilliant person who had created the incredible art she loved so much. She looked back at the moon, so textured was its appearance she truly believed it would feel the same way. Extending her hand, she ever so softly pressed her fingertips to the centre of the moon, and sighed in appreciation. It was silky smooth. _How deceiving_, she thought. Suddenly, she wondered if she did want to meet this person, who would surely deceive her as their art had. She'd been disappointed so often before…

A voice from behind snapped her out of her thoughts. It was deep, but barely audible.

"Uh, you don't wanna do that," said a boy with dishevelled brown hair. She jumped slightly, snatching her hand to her chest, like a child being caught stealing cookies. She turned and gave him a reproachful but sly smile. "And why wouldn't I wanna do that?" she asked. The boy behind her was quite tall, but lanky, his dark eyes shy but friendly. He huffed out a chuckle. "Well, you see, Overland is kind of OCD about presentation," he stated. She simply looked at him, sure that this was her chance to find out about the artist. "Do you know Overland personally?" she pried. The boy looked a little uncomfortable but apparently decided he'd tell her. "Yeah, a very close friend of mine actually. We grew up together," he explained. She raised an eyebrow. _Maybe Overland is his girlfriend or something_, she pondered. She couldn't be sure, and she wanted to keep asking til this boy told her, but he looked like he'd have to be persuaded. She narrowed her eyes, carefully choosing her words. "Have you known each other long?" He looked at her, smiled and nodded. "We've been best friends for quite a while, but it's only recently I got to see all this", he said, gesturing to the paintings. Hmm, she'd have to ask directly. "I've never met Overland", she said, feeling a tiny twinge of disappointment. And, was that, jealousy? True this boy had spent a long time with this stranger, but why would she care? This boy…

"My name is Elsa Winters", she said with a smile, holding her hand out. He looked pleased, and replied, "My name is Hiccup, no questions, no lies", and he finished with a slight bow. Elsa laughed. "Pleasure to meet you, Hiccup Noquestions Nolies," rolling the words into a strange name. He laughed and held his palm to his face. He rolled his eyes, just as Elsa's phoned vibrated; reminding her she was due in her next class. She glanced once more at the moon, longing for the moment she hoped they'd meet before running off to Music Theory.

A hand fell on Hiccup's shoulder as he stood looking at the moon painting. "It's weird to stare like that at a painting", mocked a deep voice. Hiccup rolled his eyes and shrugged Jack's hand off his shoulder. He turned to face his best friend, who, as expected, wore his darkest clothing; black boots, black skinny jeans, a deep blue hoodie with frost detail, and his signature black beanie. "Oh, fuck off, Frost. You know how much your paintings speak to me", he winked, then waved his hand across his face, fake fangirling. Jack rolled his eyes and playfully punched his friend on the shoulder. Together they walked to Music Theory. A group of seniors bumped into Hiccup, who in turn swore loudly. "You know, I am actually human?" Hiccup said in frustration, before continuing. "Are we really that invisible?"

_I really hope so_, Jack thought.

Once in Music Theory, Elsa had been swarmed by her usual throng of admirers, asking questions and fawning. She smiled and took it all in. She'd missed them over the summer break. Professor North walked in and hushed them. He was a large man, of Russian descent, with a long white beard and the brightest, most child-like blue eyes. They all called him Santa, a common joke among the third years, owing to North's appearance and general jolly personality. As he called the class register, two late comers tried to make their entrance as unnoticed as possible. But North was too sharp.

"So kind of you to join us Mr Horren, Mr Frost." He nodded to each of them as they apologized and hurried to their seats. Elsa caught Hiccup's eye, smiled and waved, a gesture he happily returned. His friend, however, looked like he could unleash a hurricane. He looked majorly pissed. He kept his head down, but Elsa didn't look away. _He looked so handsome. God, he really was_, she thought. She'd never met him, but she had seen him around campus every so often on campus over the past 3 years. She hadn't really paid him much attention, but then again, she'd never heard anything about him. He was the resident campus ghost. She wondered what his story was, but pushed the thought aside as North handed out the new term assessments. She looked down at the page. Yes! A solo performance! She did a little jig and winked at some of her fans. Jack, on the other hand, shook his head in disbelief. _It had to be a solo_, he thought. He'd avoided them for so long, considering they weren't mandatory, but term assessments were. He put his forehead on his desk, sighing as he did so. At least he had a month to prepare.

The rest of that week passed uneventfully. Elsa would come to the exhibition hall every day, to see her work, or so Jack had thought. He never stayed too long, once she arrived. The crowd she had running after her irritated Jack. He didn't want crowds. After the life he'd lived, he didn't see why he should even care for anyone beside Emma and Hiccup. _No one ever looked out for me_, he thought bitterly, as he pushed past the students to get outside. He could already feel the temperature drop, as his favourite season neared. It offered him a chance to be outside without encountering as many people. He thought of Emma and how she hated the cold, because of all the ice she'd had to put on her big brother's face. He sighed as he felt the memory seep through his walls, taking him back 5 years.

~Flashback~

His 'father' was drunk again. This would count as the third time that day. Steven was a disgusting drunk who was unemployed and spent his hours with a whiskey bottle welded to his hand. His favourite hobby when intoxicated? Breaking Jack. This time, he'd decided that Jack had looked at him the wrong way, which was worthy of a world class beating. After 7 years of this constant abuse, Jack had learned to quietly accept his punishment, as the man threw Jack against walls, breaking glass bottles and hurling them at Jack, unloading punch after punch until the alcohol finally pushed him into a coma-like sleep. Tonight was no different, except that Emma was there. She cowered in the corner, crying for her brother. Jack wouldn't allow her to cry for him, so he stood up and pushed the drunk as hard as he could, causing him to stumble and pass out on the floor. But the damage had been done. The blood dripped from his face, a long gash down his cheek, no doubt the work of a beer bottle. He grabbed Emma's hand and they went to his room. He sat her on the edge of the bed as she gazed up at him, tears cascading down her cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away. She responded by placing an ice pack against Jack's split lip and stroking his bloodied face with her other hand. He'd already decided that he would get her out, if it took all he had; he'd save his little sister.

~End flashback~

Someone cleared their throat, bringing Jack back to the present. He turned to see a blonde girl standing a few feet from him, concern in her eyes. _Gorgeous sapphires_, Jack thought numbly. "Are you okay?" she asked. Jack couldn't understand why she'd ask until he felt a warm droplet running down his face. He quickly rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, no I'm fine", he muttered, and quickly turned to walk away. _Jeez, Frost, what the hell? _He mentally scolded himself. He never allowed himself to expose his wounds, not even in private. He got into his car and drove to Burgess Middle School, to fetch Emma.

Elsa stared after the mystery boy, utterly speechless. He'd been crying, and hadn't even heard her first 3 attempts to try to get his attention. She'd been just about to reach out and touch his shoulder, but she was glad she hadn't. She felt so sad for him, what was his name? Jack, that was it. She pursed her lips in thought for a moment before walking back inside to her dorm. She gladly fell onto her bed, her thoughts surrounding Jack, and how hurt and lost he'd looked, before falling asleep in record time.

* * *

**I want to thank L.M.H Shimmer Shine and QueenofMusicLeea for your reviews!**

**Until the next chapter.**

**Wrathran**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my darlings!**

**I've been trying my hardest to limit the amount of times I update, but its not working. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs!**

**Much love,**

**Wrathran**

* * *

Jack was early picking Emma up, so he decided he'd surprise her with take out for lunch. He'd gotten McD's and she was thrilled as she cat-walked to her brother's car. He didn't like how fast she was growing up, already 13 years old. "Happy birthday, snowball", he sang as she climbed into the car. She blushed at his volume, burying her face in her hands as he chuckled, singing all the way home. "So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked once she'd recovered. He flashed a smile at her, knowing exactly what she wanted. "We are going to supper, then a movie and then you can have all the girls over for a party", he said, rattling off his to-do list. She squealed in delight and pulled out her phone, texting all her 'girls", and there were a lot. Tonight was gonna be tiring, but as he looked down at Emma, he knew it would always be worth it.

Someone shook Elsa out of her slumber, going on about swim meets and something else she didn't understand. Then the blanket was gone, causing Elsa's eyes to fly open. She got up, yelling profanities and muttering about privacy. She looked up to see Merida, her best friend and roommate. The fiery red head was on her swim team, and their final meet was in 10 minutes. Elsa jumped off her bed and sprinted around, jumping into her black and gold one piece, grabbing a towel and her swimming cap. Merida had already left, and Elsa darted out of her dorm, almost forgetting to lock it. She fumbled the keys and as soon as she'd finally managed to lock it, she turned to race to the indoor pool. Only, she slammed into something hard, knocking her and whatever it was to the floor. Thankfully the hallway was empty. She regained her wits and looked down at a very bewildered Jack Frost lying beneath her. Blood rushed into her cheeks and she rolled off as gently as she could, not wanting to cause him anymore pain. God, she could be such a ditz, she thought snidely. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz, and I didn't even turn to check the hallway was empty…" She rattled off apologies as they got up, each nursing their soon-to-be bruises. He apologized and was just about to leave when she grabbed his arm. "You're Jack, right? Jack Frost?" she asked. He just nodded, trying desperately to get away, but he found that he hoped she'd ask more questions. She noticed his urgency to leave, and smiled. "Sorry again", she said, before turning and running down the hall. Jack turned to leave and stood on something. Looking down, he saw Elsa's swimming cap. He sighed, cursing Lady Luck. Maybe she won't need it, he thought, turning around only to find himself pocketing the cap and walking towards the pool. Sure enough, there she was, frantically searching for her cap. She spotted him standing in the doorway, and he pulled her cap out of his pocket. She smiled in relief, jogging over to him, only to trip and fall flat on her face, right in front of him. She cursed loudly as she got up. "I'm not usually this uncoordinated", she said defensively, seeing the smirk on Jack's face. He held his hands up in surrender and handed her the cap. "Thank you so much", she said, smiling brightly. He couldn't help but return her smile, it was so beautiful. She on the other hand was ready to die, after falling twice in front of someone so gorgeous. And his smile was just…godly! Her head wouldn't focus but thankfully her instincts managed to pull a victory for her team. She felt at home in the water, her body shooting past her opponents. The crowd cheered and someone announced a victory party. Elsa loved parties. She went to her dorm, standing in the shower allowing the hot water to envelop her. When she got out, she blow dried her hair and styled it into sleek curls, while applying a small amount of makeup, and picking her favourite pair of leather shorts, teamed with a white low-cut vest and red heels. She threw on her black leather jacket for good measure, and joined the party in the Alpha Kappa frat house.

Jack finally got home, where he was eager to see Emma, only to find a note taped to the fridge: Hi Jack, gone to Sophie's for a sleepover! Supper's in the microwave. Love you, Em. Jack smiled, and shook his head. She really was growing up way too quickly. He warmed the lasagne she'd made and sat on the couch, watching UFC. Ever since he'd moved out, he'd trained to be a very skilled MMA fighter. He was at the local MMA gym down the street from uni every Wednesday. Which is where I should be right now, he remembered. He shovelled the last of his dinner into his mouth and sprinted to his room, grabbed his bag and raced to his car. It was only a 5 minute drive, and as he parked his car, he was already pulling on his vest and shorts. Walking through the door, he strapped on his gloves, put his headphones on and warmed up. He was practicing his combination jabs, when Kayde Black walked in with his two goons. Black was notorious for being second best in the gym (Jack being the first), as well as being a sore loser. He had been undefeated until Jack arrived and took him out in the first 3 minutes. Black, better known as Pitch because of his evil tendencies, despised Jack, and was always looking to start a fight. Jack, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with the roid-head. But as usual, Pitch made a bee-line for Jack, intentionally shoving him when Joe wasn't looking. Joe owned the gym, and didn't appreciate Pitch's behaviour, but he was one of the best, so Joe didn't kick him out. Jack got up, placing his headphones around his neck. "Fuck off, Pitch", he muttered. Pitch laughed with his cronies. "Aw, poor Frosty's chicken", he mocked. Jack rolled his eyes and ignored him. Pitch didn't like that. He grabbed Jack's arm and yanked him back around. Joe raised his voice. "Pitch, I'm watching you", he warned. Pitch groaned in annoyance and let go. "Next time, Frost", he spat before turning and walking toward the ring. Jack left an hour later, still annoyed at Pitch. He'd had enough of the asshole pushing him around. Jack had beaten him senseless more than once, but the idiot still wouldn't back off. He stepped out into the cool air, closing his eyes as he breathed the fresh air in. He turned to walk to his car and hit into someone hard.

The poor girl fell flat on her butt, cursing as she looked up. When she saw who had knocked her down, she bushed a deep shade of red. Dammit Jack, thought Elsa. It had to be him she bumped into, with tears streaming down her face. She was still slightly tipsy from the party, but she left just after midnight. She wandered the streets aimlessly, thinking about her sister Anna. She'd be 18 today, and Elsa wouldn't even be able to wish her. She sniffed as Jack held out his hand to help her up. She took it and steadied herself. She quickly wiped her eyes, trying to hide the evidence. He was startled, staring at the wet tracks on her cheeks. She was about to leave, when his inner gentleman intervened. He grabbed her wrist. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes. She blinked and stuttered. "I-I'm fine", she sobbed. That was the first time he'd spoken to her while looking directly at her. His voice was low and concerned, and it sounded so amazing. He smiled at her. "Would you like me to drive you somewhere? It really isn't safe out here," he offered. She paused for a moment, before nodding. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her into his car. She stumbled once or twice, her sight blurred by the tears she hadn't already shed, holding onto Jack for support. Jack walked around to the driver's side, wondering why she would cry. She had it all; she was popular, smart, and unbelievably beautiful. So why was she crying? He started the car but didn't pull off. Instead, he turned to look at her, as she stared through the windshield, unseeing. He could tell she was slightly buzzed, but that was no excuse. "What's wrong?" he pressed, lowering his voice so he didn't startle her. She closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddery breath. Her thoughts were fuzzy, but she could just make out the voice that told her everything would be okay if she told the truth. Keeping her eyes shut, she whispered, "I'm alone."

* * *

**Sooooo, how was that? I'm obsessed with the next few chapters, and I'm being such a perfectionist!**

**I'll probably update in the next two days! Until then, pleeease review, fav and follow!**

**Wrathran**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So here's the next chapter! Please review, guys!**

* * *

"I'm alone."

As she uttered those words, she realized just how true they were. She gave a tiny gasp as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. Jack's heart cracked at her answer. He reached over and grabbed her hand. He didn't know what made him want to help her, or why her answer made him feel that way. She looked down at their hands as her tears continued. They stayed like that for a while, Jack watching as her tears slowed and eventually stopped. He checked the time, and decided she needed to be cheered up. He pulled off, but didn't let go of her hand. She didn't ask where he was taking her, in fact, she was silent for the entire trip, and the only sound coming from her was her rasping breaths, the echo of dry sobs. The drive to the coffee shop near Arendelle University was only 2 or 3 minutes, but to Elsa they felt like hours. Finally, the car came to a stop, and she slowly raised her head to look out the window. They were at her favourite coffee shop. Jack walked around the car and opened her door for her. She got out, not taking the hand he held out for her. Her rational voice had found its volume and was not holding back. She didn't trust him, and she didn't know why he'd brought her here. Outside of uni she had become very paranoid. She walked ahead of him into the coffee shop, making her way to the counter, when he put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her away. She turned quickly, narrowing her eyes at him. "Relax," he said. "I just thought that a booth might be better." She visibly relaxed, and he wondered why she was so apprehensive. They sat down and Jack looked through the menu. Elsa already knew what she wanted, ordering a vanilla frappe from their waitress. The waitress turned to look at Jack, waiting for his order. Elsa watched how she blinked when he looked up at her for a second before looking at Elsa. "I'll have the strongest coffee you can make," he said, his eyes never leaving Elsa, who was watching the waitress in amusement. This girl was completely dazzled by Jack, and he didn't even notice. She was quite pretty too, Elsa noted. Her eyes moved back to the table as the waitress left. She had a smile playing around her lips, but the darkness swirled in her sapphire eyes. She put her head in her arms on the table and groaned. His brow furrowed, and he cocked his head slightly. "So, Elsa," he began. She sighed. "What?" came her muffled voice. He smiled slightly at her irritation. "Why were you wondering the streets by yourself, princess?" he asked. She slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Princess?" she asked incredulously. He just shrugged, so she rolled her eyes and sighed. "I was just out for a walk," she lied, closing her eyes. His soft chuckle caused her to open one eye and shoot him a cold glance. "Now, you don't think you're _that_ convincing, do you? I mean, lying doesn't really look like your forte," he said in mock seriousness. She looked him full in the face, smirking mischievously. She leaned in and spoke softly. "That sounds like a challenge, Frost". His eyes widened slightly, before a smile graced his face. It was devilish. "I wouldn't dream of challenging someone who had no chance at victory," he said, frowning down at his finger nails. She giggled, snapping his eyes back to hers. She knew how to play people, it was the reason she was so good at staying popular. She knew she had to keep his eyes locked on hers, or his doubt would never win. "Try me," she cooed. Now that she was prepared, Jack had no chance of getting the truth, but he knew how to try. He sat back, drumming his fingers on the table. Neither paid any attention to the waitress when she brought their orders. He grinned, instantly making Elsa feel slightly apprehensive. "Hmm," he said. "How long have you been at Arendelle for?" She tilted her head; he started simple, something he knew the answer to. "This is my third year," she answered truthfully. "Major?" he quizzed.

"Which one?" she teased.

"All of them", he pressed. There was more than one? He thought she'd taken only one, like most students.

"Music, Art and…" her voice faded. He zeroed in on her brief silence.

"And?"

"And the third is stupid. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing," she said, trying to hide a subtle blush. It wasn't embarrassing, but she had to fool him into believing her in case he asked questions he wasn't supposed to. He simply continued looking at her, waiting.

"Philosophy," she answered, looking slightly ashamed. He smiled triumphantly. She noticed, and laughed.

"Next," she ordered.

"Pets?"

"Sadly, none. But I'd love to get a bearded dragon," she said truthfully.

"Ah, a fan of the cold blooded?" he teased. She laughed and winked coyly at him.

"Family," he said. And there it was. She cringed inwardly as her instinct took over. It had basically become an entity in itself, protecting her when she'd been too weak. She could almost feel as the ice crept up, sealing her eyes. He jumped a little at how quickly she shut him out. The walls practically shot up, and her eyes became lifeless. She straightened up, and spoke in a flat, formal tone.

"I have no one," she replied. He couldn't deny her icy words; he knew that it was true. Despite her obviously rehearsed answer, he remembered what she'd said in the car. "I'm alone…" But before he could say anything else, she got up and left without another word. It took him a few seconds to register that she'd disappeared. He threw cash onto the table and rushed out after her. He spotted her walking across the street, her shoulders locked. Sprinting toward her, he heard her on the phone.

"Kai," she said, her voice robotic. "I need you to pi-" she whirled around, a growl escaping her lips, as Jack snatched her phone from her. The fire that had ignited in her eyes was quickly dowsed by the ice of her walls. She glared at him for a solid minute before seeming to decide that walking was her better option. Without asking for her phone, she turned on her heel and walked. He was too quick, grabbing her waist in anger.

"Now just a second, princess," he snapped. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned in confusion and annoyance. Elsa could see he was offended, but her walls wouldn't let her apologize, they kept her quiet as she watched on helplessly. Jack looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at her.

"I'm sorry," he said earnestly, "if I said anything to hurt you." She merely stared at him blankly, like he hadn't said anything. She nodded curtly, looking right through him, and turned to walk away. Jack wouldn't give up so easily though, and he planted himself squarely in front of her.

"Elsa," he said, searching her eyes for the girl he'd wanted to know for 2 and a half years. Elsa blinked once, twice, and seemed to finally see him. He grinned, and her eyes sparkled ever so slightly.

"Jack?"

Her voice was unsure. Her icy walls had retreated enough for her to marvel at him. He'd actually done it, she thought. The first person to ever get through to her. Her shock must have been etched on her face. He bent lower so that his eyes were level with hers.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. She blinked a few more times and nodded.

"Fine… I uh, I have to go," she stammered as she turned and sprinted as fast as she could. The tears from earlier had found their way back, and she sobbed all the way back to uni, running up the stairs and silently thanking the gods that everyone was in their dorms. She reached her dorm, hoping Merida had stayed over at Rapunzel's. Her prayers were answered, and she found the dorm empty. She dragged her feet to her bed and fell onto it, the night's events raging in her head. Sleep had mercifully taken her shortly after.

Jack stayed rooted to the pavement, staring at the spot she'd disappeared. It was true; everything students said about her was true. As popular as she was, as friendly and nice, she was the Snow Queen. He swore out loud before going back to his car and going home. Sleep offered no relief; he dreamed of the pain in Elsa's eyes before she turned and ran from him.

Saturday finally arrived, and Elsa was only too happy to jog down to the gym for a private work out. She reached the gym and pulled her headphones off. She heard splashing coming from the indoor pool, and wondered who would be here at 7am on a Saturday. She pushed the double doors open, and tip toed across the tiles, not knowing why she didn't want to be caught. She hid behind a pillar, and watched the stranger swim like an Olympic gold medallist. His startlingly white hair glistened, as his lithe figure cut through the water in amazing time. She stared in awe as he got out and walked to his gym bag to pull a towel out. She noticed a large tattoo on his ribcage; a black rose and a smaller blue one, surrounded by thorns and snowflakes. There was writing, but she wasn't close enough to read it. It was beautiful. He turned slightly, and she recognised him. Frost… He was drying his hair, and before she could stop herself, she was creeping up behind him. His preoccupation with his wet hair allowed her to get within a few inches from his back. She stifled a giggle, and mentally made a note that it should have been illegal for some guys to wear shirts.

"I hope you didn't freeze the pool, Frost," she teased. He whipped around, giving her a cold glare.

"I believe you're the only one icy enough to accomplish that," he snapped. She looked taken aback, and he immediately regretted what he said. But before he could apologize, she smiled; quite seductively. She crept closer, never releasing him from her hypnotic stare. She walked her fingers up his bare chest, ignoring the chills that shot up her spine. He wasn't as successful in hiding his though. She stood on her toes, allowing her to bring her lips millimetres from his. She leaned in and she could feel he'd stopped breathing. Smiling, she breathed ever so slightly before juuuuust touching her lips to his. "And don't you forget it," she purred. With that, she turned and sauntered back into the gym, leaving Jack standing alone with his mouth still slightly open. He released the breath he'd been holding, while trying to dowse the fire she'd ignited. "What the fuck was that?" His voice was low and his lips tingled as though they'd been kissing for hours. He slowly raised his fingers to his mouth, and turned back to his bag.

"What the fuck was that?" he repeated.

Meanwhile, Elsa giggled, her finger tips gingerly touching her lips. Wow, she thought, while she mentally chastised herself for torturing Jack like that. But it's so much fun, she responded. It really was, but she wondered why. True, toying with boys was her thing. Only the guys who tried to use her though, she wasn't heartless. All the players and chauvinistic assholes who only wanted to screw her so they could get the ultimate status in uni. So she had tons of experience. But she still didn't know if Jack was trustworthy, and she didn't even know if he'd let her find out. She sighed as she let herself into her dorm to shower.

Jack wandered aimlessly around the campus, his last encounter with Elsa still burning in his mind. He took his phone out, and called Emma. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hi, Jack," she giggled. He smiled. Emma was spending the weekend at her best friend, Lindsay's house. She stayed at her friends' very often while Jack was at university, but he was grateful for that. At least she wouldn't be alone, she'd be safe. He could hear an intense karaoke sesh going on in the background, and he didn't want to keep his little sister away.

"Hey snowball, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home for a while, so just let me know what time you wanna come home and I'll pick you up," he said. She was silent for a moment, before answering slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"'Course I am, snowball. I just have some uni stuff to get done before work." She took a minute to decide whether he was being honest. He could almost hear her indifferent shrug.

"Oki doki, Jack. Love ya! Be safe and don't get yourself into any trouble," she warned. He laughed.

"I promise, snowball. Love you too," and he hung up. He walked to his car and went to the MMA gym.


	5. Chapter 4

**New update!**

**I'm sorry about the irregular updates, but I'm working on another Jelsa fanfic, which I'll probably post tomorrow.**

**Time to answer reviews!**

**Cath: Thank you so much! That scene was so much fun to write. Let me know if my paragraphing is better in this chapter, tbh, my eyes got pretty tired too, hehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest:**** Thank you! I'm having so much fun filling out the details of my favourite relationships! Thanks for reading!**

**Ah, before I forget, this chapter contains a slight reference to the effects of PTSD. Just a warning for my sensitive lovelies!**

**What are you still doing here? Go on, get reading...**

* * *

Why can't I stop thinking about you? Elsa thought angrily. She punched her pillow and rolled over, glaring at the ceiling of her dorm. It was just after midnight, and she couldn't sleep. Ever since that morning at the pool, Frost had been a frequent visitor in her day dreams. Well, more like the star, actually. But if she had to be honest with herself, Anna's birthday was when he really caught her attention. Oh Anna, I miss you so much. Her younger sister was now 18, and the one person who should have been there, wasn't. And Elsa couldn't even phone her, or text her. Ever since the night her parents… since the accident, Anna had shut Elsa out. Anna had blamed Elsa for their parents' fate. Elsa would sighed as the memory invaded her mind.

~Flashback~

She wasn't quite aware of what was happening around her.

She could hear Anna shouting, but she sounded so far away. Her head was reeling, probably from the amount she'd had to drink a little while ago. Slowly, her ears were able to pick up more than the ringing and buzzing that had been alternating for the past half hour. Someone had grabbed her arm, and was screaming at her, but she couldn't register. Mom and Dad are coming to fetch me, she thought, the sentence slurred around in her mind, as she looked around for her dad's car.

And then it clicked.

"Mom? Dad?" she whispered. And then: "NOOOOO!" She screeched as she fell, clutching at the ground. The policemen, firemen and the paramedics turned at her explosion. She ran towards the heap of metal, the ice in her veins making it harder to move. She pushed past the policeman trying to keep her at bay, and ran, tripping over her numb feet towards what used to be her dad's car. When she reached the driver's side of the car, she stopped dead. "Elsa!" she faintly heard someone shouting. What she saw sent her collapsing to the ground, and she remembered nothing more.

She woke up in her bed, not knowing how she got there or how long she'd been asleep, but reality caught up with her way too quickly. Her heart practically jumped into her throat as she tumbled onto the floor. She staggered to her feet and jumped as a policeman walked in. "Miss Snædís?" he asked.

"Y-yes?" she stammered. He looked at her with pity in his eyes, a look that she hated, and swore in that moment, no one would ever look at her like that again.

"Your parents were killed in a car accident, I'm so sorry," he stated. She nodded and sat on her bed. He asked more questions, questions she couldn't remember answering. The buzz in her head came to an abrupt halt when she remembered…

"Anna," she whispered. She dashed out of her room, frantically calling for her sister. Elsa had found Anna in their parents' room, hearing her sobs from outside the door. She didn't dare go inside, fearing she'd crumble at the sight of her baby sister, a mere 15 years old…

"Anna?"

No reply.

"Anna, please talk to me?"

Elsa sighed, remembering the song Anna would sing when she wanted to build a snowman; it was the same one she'd sing in a slower, sadder tune…

"Anna? Please, I know you're in there. People will start asking where you've been. I need to have courage, but I just don't know how to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?" she ended with a sob. She heard the click of the key in the lock, and stepped back, her heart in her throat. But the Anna that appeared was not the Anna she knew. Her face no longer held the vibrancy of her youthfulness; her bubbly eyes were cold and empty. Elsa's shattered heart broke even more at the words that spilled out of her sister's mouth.

"I don't need you. This is all your fault! I never wanna see you again! Get out!" she yelled, and slammed the door in her older sister's face. The last pieces of Elsa's heart disintegrated, and she did the only thing she was good at: she ran.

~End Flashback~

Ever since that night, she'd never seen nor heard from Anna again. Of course she knew where Anna was, she always kept an eye on her, but never in person. Elsa was brought out of her memories by Merida coming back from her parents' house. Elsa pretended to be sleeping, not wanting her best friend to see her like that. Merida threw her bag down and fell onto her bed, letting out a muffled scream. No doubt she'd had another argument with her mother; she hadn't been getting along with her mom for a few years. She quickly fell asleep, however, allowing Elsa to quietly get out of bed. She slipped her sneakers on, grabbed her car keys and crept out. When she got to her car, she sat in silence, staring at the steering wheel. Without thinking, she drove.

She didn't have a destination, and just drove until the streets became all too familiar. When she realized where her subconscious mind had taken her, she slammed her foot on the brake. Breathing heavily, she stared at the street ahead, and spotted the house she wished she could visit. Well, she thought, when in Rome. She parked her car and got out, shaking from head to toe. She stood in front of the large house, looking up at the highest window. Her breathing had become raspy and her heart was hammering in the throat; she wanted to run into the house, but she dare not even dream it. The sadness washed over her, and she hung her head in shame and submission. She was about to leave when she heard her name.

"Elsa?"

Oh gods. She went ice cold, but didn't turn around. The voice was all too familiar, but she hadn't thought she'd ever hear it here. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, praying that she'd somehow melt into the ground beneath her.

"Elsa?" His voice was a little louder this time, as if he'd thought she hadn't heard him the first time. She reluctantly turned around to face him, wondering why he always managed to catch her when her perfect mask had slipped away. She kept her eyes on the ground while she tried to put her mask in place again. But she found that she didn't really care if he saw her like that. She lifted her gaze from the ground and looked directly into his beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Frost," she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He paused, not knowing whether he should answer.

"I, uh, I live here," he replied slowly. Elsa frowned in surprise.

"Oh," was all she said. They both stood in silence, awkwardly glancing at each other before quickly looking down. Elsa was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I should probably go. Classes tomorrow morning," she trailed off, waving and turning toward her car. His brows furrowed and he walked after her.

"Hold up there, princess." He stood in front of the driver's door of her car, barring her from getting in. He couldn't figure out why, but he felt like he needed to know her. Something inside told him that he needed to see behind the walls that were slowly creeping back up to shield her cerulean eyes. The need had become so strong that he put his hands on either side of her face and bent lower so that they stood eye to eye.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't leave just yet," he coaxed. Her brain was doing strange things. His hands were warm against her cheeks, and she couldn't ignore the backflips her stomach did at his touch.

"Just talk to me, you can trust me, I swear." His words soothed her, and she nodded. He removed his hands from her face and waited for her to continue. She fidgeted with her hands before sighing exasperatedly.

"Ok," she finally said. She slumped against the car beside him. He felt her quivering slightly, and she lapsed into a daze. "I'm an orphan. My parents were killed 3 years ago, on my 18th birthday. I was at my party and they were coming to pick me up when a drunk driver spun out of control, taking them with him. My dad's car was no match for the SUV that ploughed through them. My mom died on impact, but my dad… He wasn't s-so lucky."

Jack looked down at her, as her bottom lip trembled and her eyes welled up with tears. Her breathing became shallow and her voice faded as she slipped into the darkest corners of her mind.

"I… I did it, it was all m-my fault. I killed them and Anna hates me. Oh God, I am a monster," she cried. Jack's eyes widened in horror while he watched the fear and guilt rip her apart. She slid down the side of the car, and would have collapsed if Jack hadn't caught her. He pulled her up and set her against the car. Elsa's eyes darted everywhere and Jack could barely understand what she was saying. He didn't know how to bring her back, he only stared as the darkness inside stole the life from her eyes. Elsa's mind was nothing but a black abyss, voices of rage and shame screaming at her, creating a vice around her throat. She'd stopped breathing. So Jack did the only thing he could; he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest, willing her to come back. It took only a few seconds of silence before he felt her fingers tug gently on the back of his hoodie. Her small frame racked with her violent sobs, muffled into his chest. He gently stroked her hair, wondering why doing so made his heart slow to a steady pace.

Elsa blinked the tears from her eyes, clutching at the soft material of Jack's hoodie. Despite having just experienced a full blown panic attack, she felt safe. In the circle of Jack's arms, she felt as though nothing could ever hurt her. But it scared her. Elsa didn't know anything about him, had just barely met him, not to mention their encounters were always strained and tense. He seemed to pop outta nowhere the second her walls threatened to tear the remains of her humanity apart. They stood in silence while Elsa tried frantically to collect herself, putting the pieces back in the jar, so to speak. Jack, meanwhile, sorted through his chaotic thoughts.

After what seemed like an eternity and yet only a moment, they broke apart. Both Jack and Elsa were more than a little shocked at how close their faces were; barely inches away. Elsa stared wide eyed into Jack's hypnotic eyes, feeling herself edge closer. Her brain was screaming madly at her, and she was admittedly surprised at what her body did without her brain's command.

They were so close now…

* * *

**BOOM! Muhahaha**

**Soooo, liked it? Hated it? Lemme know!**

**Feel free to PM me and review, fav and follow purrrty please ;)**

**Do we want a Jelsa kiss so soon? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW SO I KNOW!**

**And there may or may not be a lil surprise in the next chapter ;P *hides behind laptop, giggling evilly***

**'Til then :***

**Wrathran**


	6. Chapter 5

**Don't hate me for this super short chapter!**

**I promise to post a looooong chapter next. I just felt I needed to clarify some things...**

**Oh, and about the kiss...**

**Well, go on...**

* * *

The second their lips touched, a shock of electricity shot through their veins and ignited a passion that had long been dormant inside each of them. His lips were soft; she kissed him hard, willing him to hold her tighter. Her mind had let go; in this moment, all she was, all she needed to be, was right here in Jack's arms.

Jack's mind was screaming at his body, the two being completely out of whack. His hand caressed the back of her neck, while the other was pressed to the small of her back, keeping her as close as was humanly possible. He felt as she parted her lips slightly, slowly tracing his bottom lip with her tongue, coaxing him to deepen the kiss.

_**This isn't right, Jack!**_ He mentally slapped himself, jerking away from Elsa. She opened her eyes in confusion, wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"Jack?" she whispered. He cringed at what his name on her tongue made his insides do. She stretched out her hand towards him, but he… turned and walked away? This time, Elsa was left behind, the ice quickly racing to the surface. She didn't watch him go. Instead she bowed her head, wrapping her arms around herself and walked back to her car.

It was just after 1am.

She sat on her window seat, watching the pair from her bedroom window, on the second floor of her aunt and uncle's house. She would often watch as couples took strolls in the moonlight, holding hands and stealing sweet kisses. She always wondered when she'd get the chance to meet 'the one'.

But this couple was different. She watched as the guy stopped the girl from leaving-obviously wanting her to tell him what was going on-before the girl went into full freak out mode, causing him to pull her into a bone crushing bear hug. But when they kissed it was… _**man, was it somethin',**_ she thought. It wasn't until he walked away that Anna realized who'd been standing right outside on the sidewalk, under the light of a street lamp.

_Elsa…_

There was no denying it. Her long platinum hair in a side braid, which was Elsa's signature, was something Anna couldn't miss. But her body language was what sealed the deal. The way she'd tucked her hands under her crossed arms and bowed her head, was Elsa. Anna would know her sister anywhere, even if she had disappeared for 3 years…

But before Anna could get up, Elsa's sleek black Jaguar had already sped off, vanishing into the shadows. Anna could feel the rage threatening to explode from her, coupled with guilt, hurt, loneliness, and regret. But when she'd told Elsa to leave, Anna had become an expert at transforming those emotions into hope and happiness. And as the head cheerleader at Burgess High, she had to be cheerful 24/7. It was exhausting, but Anna knew she had to fill the void she'd created when she sent her only sister away. She sighed and heaved herself up, dragging her tired feet to her bed. She yawned before cartoonishly falling onto the bed, face down.

Anna was rudely awoken by the sound of knocking.

"Anna," came her aunt's muffled sing-song voice. She groaned, sitting up and yanking pieces of hair out of her mouth.

"I'm up, I'm awake," she said through a giant yawn.

"No, you need to be in the shower now, dear. Up and at 'em!" she yelled, walking back downstairs to the kitchen. Anna grumbled as she fell out of bed, sleepily stumbling into her bathroom. Thankfully, showers had a surprising effect on her. From sleep-deprived zombie to fresh-faced fashionista in a matter of minutes.

She pulled a comb through her strawberry-kissed brown hair before styling them into two braids. She was proud of the silvery blonde streak in her hair (an odd result of her PTSD), having come to the conclusion that it was a part of her history and of who she was. There was another reason, but she shoved the thought from her mind, flinging clothes across her room, before finding her favourite green skirt that she paired with a not-too-revealing black sweetheart bodice. Once she was satisfied, she glanced at the clock.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late. Again!" she muttered.

She snatched a pair of black high heeled pumps, her phone and backpack and skidded out into the hall before sprinting down the stairs. Calling out goodbyes to her aunt and uncle, she ran outside and jumped into her cherry red VW Bug.

Seven minutes and plenty cursing later, Anna pulled into the school parking lot, quickly spotting Punzie and her boyfriend, Flynn. She practically bounced out of the driver's seat and into her best friend's embrace.

"Punziiiiie!" she squealed. Flynn just shook his head, smiling ruefully at the pair of girls.

"Anna! I missed you!"

"I saw you yesterday, Punz..."

"That was ages ago, sunshine. Duh!" Anna laughed at the blonde's reply, before linking arms with her and walking off to their first class of the day: art. The rest of the day passed as it usually did; fast and full of fun! But once cheerleading practice was over, Anna had to go home, where she knew she'd be alone. Punzie was going out with Flynn, and her other best friends, Tia and Kia, would be going on a double date with their boyfriends, Naveen and Kovu. Ugh, not having a boyfriend sucks, Anna thought bitterly, kicking at the floor in her room.

She sighed, looking around for her sketchbook. She found it and flipped to the last sheet she'd been drawing on. At the time, she had been doodling random shapes at 2h30 in the morning, so nothing made sense. But now that she took a closer look, she could see the shadow of an unmistakeable face: Elsa. Anna threw the book across the room, crossing her arms and pouting angrily. **_I don't need her, I've been doing just fine without her for 3 goddamn years,_** she thought sourly.

* * *

**There ya go!**

**Really hope you guys liked it.**

**I felt like I needed to get the ACTUAL Anna into the story. I might not do many more chapters in her POV, but I thought we could all use a lil insight. The movie played alot on her stubbornness when it came to matters of the heart, and its a trait that I admire the most about her. Also, her ability to switch from adult to child is astonishing. This Anna might be slightly OOC, I'm using my younger sister as inspiration, purely because she reminds me so much of Anna. She is 8 years my junior... So the childishness will be fairly simple to capture.**

**Again, I'm so sorry about how short the chapter! I'm shooting for a 3000 word count in the next one.**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing, faving and following.**

**Shout out to WitheredWillow for a review that literally made me smile like a dork! I love writing for you guys!**

**Until the next chapter... Ship Jelsa!**

**Wrathran**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely Jelsa shippers!**

**As promised, this chapter contains 3107 words!**

**I'd write more, but its currently 12h15am, and I have to get some sleep. But I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow or on Sunday!**

**Once again, I have to thank you guys for your amazing reviews and for all the favs and follows! The only reason I update is because of you!**

**Without further ado... *Ahem***

**"Drum roll, please..."**

* * *

Elsa paced around the ex-hall, not bothering to admire the art on the wall as she normally would have. Being a Sunday, the hall was desolate; not a single soul lingered, save for Elsa's irritated presence. She grumbled to herself as she stalked passed some of her own art work. It had been a week since she… Since Jack and her… ugh, why is this so hard? Tears pricked at her eyes as she remembered the next day. She walked down the halls, listening to Merida recount stories of her three younger brothers, triplets who ran amok in her parents' giant house. Elsa smiled politely and laughed whenever Merida paused.

They rounded a corner and her head snapped up, recognizing the voice that had caught her attention. At the end of the hallway, Hiccup stood against a wall; talking to the one person Elsa did not need to see. His blue eyes found hers immediately, as if he felt her there before he saw her. The second their eyes locked, however, he looked back at Hiccup and gave him his undivided attention. Elsa felt cold, colder than when her icy walls possessed her, and colder still than when Anna had shut her out. It felt as though that one simple act of ignoring her had sent a shard of ice straight through her tattered heart. She simply held her head high and walked right past him, but not before greeting Hiccup. After that, both had made it a point to avoid one another.

Elsa growled internally at the memory. Why was she letting him get to her? _Oh, I don't know. Maybe its because he somehow managed to push through the walls you'd built? Or maybe that's the problem… Maybe it gets to you because you put yourself in a vulnerable position. You were going to let him in. you wanted to, and he didn't. That's what hurts the most, right? _

She stopped in front of one of Overland's paintings, sighing as she gave in to what her heart was telling her. That was what hurt the most. She didn't know Jack well, but she wanted to. She'd been willing to actually give a shit about him, and he just walked away. Staring at the painting of the moon, she realized she'd found it. The song she'd perform for her Music Theory class!

Well, at least that was sorted…

Still standing before the artificial moon, she reached out again and ran her fingers over the gorgeous texture. She didn't notice Jack walk into the room, he quickly retreated, hiding behind the entrance door. He could only see her hand tracing the painting of the moon he'd created. He heard her sigh, before she spoke quietly.

"Just like my snowflake…"

She turned and left the ex-hall, allowing Jack to enter without being seen. He walked up to his painting and touched his fingers to the spot she had traced hers. He noticed she hadn't been touching the moon, but the black abyss that surrounded it. Jack remembered what she had said before leaving. "Just like my snowflake…" Her snowflake? She must have meant the one that graced her neck. Right?

It was only then that Jack realized that she had been admiring his art. He was surprised by the tiny backflip his stomach did; it was a somewhat pleasant sensation. He lowered his eyes to the ground, staring at his black boots. His, er, run in with Elsa had been on his mind for almost an entire week now. He still couldn't supress the shivers as he remembered how her gentle fingers had twisted themselves in his hair, or how she arched her back slightly, standing on her toes to reach his lips. And he definitely remembered how it felt when she slowly toyed with his bottom lip, running her tongue along his lips, begging for entry… He groaned as the thought surged through his body.

So, why did he shut her out? Why couldn't he just be a normal guy and tell her that he likes her, like, really likes her? He could do that, right? Take her out on dates; go for strolls on his favourite beach, dinner and a movie… But then she'd find out… She can't know about his past; she may never be able to stand the sight of him again. He sighed for the umpteenth time, turning to walk out into the parking lot.

He groaned internally. All these questions chasing each other around his dizzy head, providing absolutely no relief. He got into his car and just sat there, staring at the steering wheel. He knew Elsa wouldn't be on campus anymore, her car was nowhere to be seen. He decided he'd go home to take care of Emma.

The next day, Elsa sat in her favourite coffee shop, sipping her chocolate macchiato and absent-mindedly flipping through a book by James Pattinson. She'd finally made the decision to move out of her dorm and into her apartment that she'd bought 3 years ago. When she first bought it, she refused to stay there. It was a gorgeous 2 bedroom apartment, with a stunning kitchen and a beautiful view of Burgess. But it was also empty, and Elsa couldn't bear the thought of living alone right after her parents were killed. She knew that once she shut herself away, nothing and no one would be able to pull her back out. So she stayed on campus with Mer instead.

She looked down at her phone and realized she'd been sitting there for over an hour. She had to go back to her dorm to pack up the rest of her belongings. Once she got back, she quickly packed her stuff, leaving her favourite painting for last. She'd decided to put that in the backseat of her car. Being Elsa, she attempted to make one trip to the car. She staggered out of the dorm, three boxes stacked in her arms, the painting in one hand and her car keys in the other. She swung the door shut with her foot and made her way down the hall.

"Need some help with that?"

She lurched to a stop, peeking around the boxes to see who'd stopped her. He was tall, but quite built, and unnaturally pale; his skin seeming to have a grey tinge to it, his hair was black as night. She smiled politely, feeling uncomfortable but refusing to show it.

"No thanks, I'm fine," she said sweetly. He stuck his arm out in front of her, stopping her from leaving. This made Elsa even more wary.

"Excuse me," she said.

"You're excused," he sneered. She was just about ready to head butt the idiot, when she felt a gentle hand on her lower back. Immediately she relaxed.

"Pitch, Elsa said she was fine, and she has me if she needs anything," Jack said. His voice was laced with venom, making him sound menacing. Of course, his sheer size made him intimidating enough. The guy, Pitch, scowled at Jack before shoving past him and disappearing down the hall. Jack turned to Elsa.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I said I was fine," she threw at him. As grateful as she was to him for getting rid of Pitch, she was still hurt and angry. He simply nodded.

"Do you need help with tha…" He stopped as he looked down at her hands. He noticed a painting that looked too familiar. He reached out and took the painting from her hand. Ignoring the "Hey!" she yelled at him, he studied the painting, his mouth gaping. So this is her snowflake, he thought. He was gobsmacked, his heart drummed against his ribcage. He looked back at her; she was staring at him with clear confusion in her blue eyes.

"W-where did you get this?" he stammered. She put the boxes on the ground, and snatched the painting from him. When she looked at the snowflake, the emotion in her eyes made Jack want to collapse.

"I bought it. Why do you care?" she demanded. She wondered why he had reacted this way, it was just a painting. Well, not to her, but to anyone else… Unless, he knew. Or better yet-

"Are you Overland?" she whispered. He dropped his gaze to the floor and shoved his hands in his pockets before nodding slightly. Her heart leapt into her throat.

"Oh my God," she breathed. She looked back at the snowflake and couldn't stop the tears that suddenly flowed down her cheeks. _After all this time,_ she thought. She looked back at Jack, their eyes locking. Neither knew what to say, but their bodies screamed for the other's touch. After a few moments of strangely awkward-free silence, Jack spoke up.

"May I?" he asked, pointing at the boxes that lay forgotten at Elsa's feet. She nodded and led him to her car. Once the trunk was packed and her painting was safe in the backseat of her car, she turned to thank Jack. He was leaning on the hood of her car, and had watching her as she gently placed the painting on the seat, and how her hands lingered over the edges. She walked back to him with her hands folded in front of her.

"Thanks, Frost," she said. He took a hand out of his hoodie's pocket and rubbed the back of his neck; an adorable habit she'd found she quite liked.

"My pleasure," he mumbled through a smile. She could tell he was struggling with something. He wouldn't meet her eyes, keeping them fixed on his shoes. She bent her head and tried to catch his eye, twisting so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

"What's with you, Frost?" she asked, but her voice was soft. He sighed.

"Um," _Don't do it, Jack._ "I, uh, I just," _Jack, no._ "I want," _Jackson, don't you dare!_ "I want you to let me apologise for the other night." _Phew!_ His conscious had been yelling at him since he'd seen the painting. She took a step towards him. He had nowhere to go; he leaned on the hood of the car. She narrowed her eyes at him, seeming to decide whether he deserved the chance or not.

"Why?" she finally managed to ask.

_Lie, Jackson._

"Because it wasn't right, and I shouldn't have done it."

"Done what, exactly? Kiss me? Or leave me standing alone wondering what the hell I did wrong?" she asked, looking offended. She crossed her arms over her chest, resting her weight on her right leg, jutting her hip out in the process. Before he could answer her, she continued.

"You know, Frost, you have this mask that you wear. It's this mask that you think will shield you from pain, from being noticed, or being wanted. You've never taken it off, never shown anyone who you really are. Then, you decide that being a gentleman and helping me out is somehow beneficial to you. Then you kiss me, _really_ kiss me, and fuck off. You ignored me for over a week. What if that Pitch guy hadn't bugged me today? Would you be here right now? No!" She spoke the words quietly, yet they flowed from her red lips with such rage and danger. He gaped at her. Then anger seemed to help him find his voice.

"And what about you?!" he spat. "You lie every day, to everyone about everything. You act like you're okay, but inside you can't stop the guilt and fear from ripping you apart. You are so broken, so defeated but you say I have a mask? What about yours, Snow Queen?" She glared at him with such ferocity; he immediately wanted to take his words back. She stepped toward him, her lips pressed in a hard line. There was a fire in her eyes that no one had ever seen before. But then she realized what he needed.

"Get. In. The. Car." She whispered angrily. Jack didn't put up a fight, and he scooted past her and climbed into the passenger seat. Elsa stood outside for a few seconds before resolving her destination. She got in and wordlessly raced to her apartment, pushing her gorgeous Jag to its limit, relishing in the adrenaline that surged through her body. She made the 10 minute drive in 4 minutes flat.

She threw the door open, looking back to make sure Jack was following her. She marched past her apartment block and onto the next block, stopping outside an ice rink. She spun around to face him, motioning for him to enter. He reluctantly went inside. He was glad he had though. The entire arena was bathed in the delicious smell of melting fudge, and it was mercifully empty.

"Hey, Kristoff," Elsa called. Jack turned to see Elsa lacing up her skates, but looking up at a tall, burly blonde guy.

"You mind getting the newbie a pair?" she asked. She looked from Kristoff to Jack, before winking at Kristoff. Kristoff in turn raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of skates, you dirty child!" she shouted, throwing her earmuffs at him. Both Jack and Kristoff laughed, as Elsa blushed.

"Size?" Kristoff called as he walked to the skates room.

"8 or 9", Jack replied.

Kristoff walked up to Jack and handed him a pair(… of skates, dirty children!)

"I'm Kristoff," he said, shaking Jack's hand.

"Jack, good to meet you," Jack said. Kristoff smiled and threw a glance over at Elsa, who was already warming up on the ice.

"Good luck, man," Kristoff muttered. "But, a word of caution, don't fuck with her. If I don't get to you first, she'll destroy you." He walked off, leaving Jack with a look of slight amusement on his face. _You were wrong, Jackie boy. She doesn't hide everything._ His thoughts were interrupted by a lump of crushed ice making contact with the side of his head.

"Come on, Frost. The ice is beautiful," she yelled with a twirl. "And God knows you could use some fun in your life."

Jack shook his head and laced his skates up, getting onto the ice to warm up. She watched as he timidly kicked up tiny bits of ice, using the barrier to support his weight. She rolled her eyes and skated over to him.

"You do realize you won't get off the ice until that look on your face is one of pure joy, right?" she said matter-of-factly. He threw her a sour glance before pushing off of the barrier. He did one lap and stopped in front of her, looking at her exasperatedly. She cocked an eyebrow at him and grinned evilly.

"Aw, Frosty, do you even skate, bro?" she teased. She knew she'd get a rise out of him that way. Her competitive streak was enough to draw anyone in. He leaned in towards her and whispered.

"Be careful what you wish for, Snowflake." And with that, he took off, doing at least 3 sprint laps around the rink before firing out double and triple axels. Elsa watched in utter astonishment, carefully hidden by her mask. She couldn't hide her smile though. Jack spotted it and skated back to her, kicking ice up at her as he came skidding to a halt. Elsa giggled, shaking ice off of her sweater.

"Well, princess?" he asked, bowing before her. She curtsied in return.

"That was a decent show," she mocked, earning an annoyed glance from Jack. She laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Chill out, Frost. I was just kidding," she assured him. He gave her a lopsided grin, which made her fear he was up to no good. She was right.

He launched forward, grabbing hold of her legs and throwing her over his shoulder. She shrieked in surprise and clutched the back of his hoodie as tight as she could.

"Frost! I swear to the gods above, if you drop me, I will kill you!" she screamed. He chuckled and swung her around and caught her bridal-style. Her lungs were almost empty and she was sure her heart had given up by now. He put his lips to her ear, his breath gently tickling her neck.

"I'd be an idiot to let you fall." He stopped and set her down on the ice, supporting her until she regained use of her wobbly knees.

"Frost, I think I dropped my stomach out there," she said breathlessly, resting her hands on her knees. Jack burst into a fit of laughter, a sound Elsa hadn't heard before, and one she hoped would never stop. The sound was so new that her jaw had dropped slightly, causing Jack to stop and look over at her, feeling self-conscious.

"I didn't say stop," she said. He smiled and nudged her shoulder. She laughed and grabbed his wrist, dragging him off the ice. She quickly yanked her skates off and ran to the canteen area. Her hair was loose and held Jack in a trance as he watched it fall against her back, stopping just below her waist.

"Keep up, Frost!" He pulled his skates off and followed her, barefoot and all.

She sat on the counter, nomming on a large slab of chocolate. He sat on the stool next to her knees. He gestured to her bare feet.

"You're not cold?" he asked. She just shrugged.

"Nah," she said nonchalantly. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

"You like it?" Jack pressed. The glint in her eyes was answer enough though.

"What, winter? I love it! It's so beautiful and pure. It's untameable, I feel so free in the cold. I breathe easier, think clearer… It's a part of me." She stopped abruptly.

"Sorry, I'm babbling," she said, hiding behind her long fringe of ice blonde hair. Jack chuckled and tucked her fringe behind her ear.

"I love winter too, y'know? And not just because my name is Frost," he laughed. "I know how it feels, the air seems cleaner, and the wind tells you it'll do whatever you want it to. It's unreal," he finished, a blush colouring his pale skin. Elsa smiled down at him.

"You're not so bad, Frost," she admitted. "You clearly need to skate more," she joked. He laughed softly. She glanced down at her phone. Kristoff would have closed up by now. She gazed out onto the ice again, longing for the feeling of freedom. The ice made her forget who she had to be, and who her past had made her. She was just Elsa, she felt as though created the ice as she moved. Jack noticed the hungry look in her eyes.

"Go on, princess."

* * *

**Soooo, what did we all think?**

**Sorry I had to end it like that. I'm verging on zombification, here.**

**As always, guys, review please! I love reading what you guys think, and your suggestions and critiques!**

**Fav and follow as well!**

**Keep calm and ship Jelsa.**

**Wrathran**


	8. Chapter 7

**Please don't kill me the slow update or the short chapter!**

**I felt I needed to explore their relationship as humans, instead of focusing on their character traits. I love the idea of them being comfortable with each other if the author removes the element of sexual tension. I feel like their souls are one (don't judge my cheesiness).**

**I love this ship so much, and I want to make their love as real as possible.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Go on, princess."

"What?" she asked, coming out of her thoughts.

"Go on," Jack repeated. "I can see you're dying to, I'll be here when you're done."

She hopped down off of the counter and laughed. She walked back to the rink, swaying her hips, and looked back at Jack over her shoulder.

"I'm your ride home, darling, you have no choice," she purred and winked at him.

Jack actually enjoyed the butterflies that erupted in his stomach. He spent the next two hours just watching Elsa dance and fly across the ice, completely mesmerized by how regal she looked. She was so graceful, she looked untouchable. He'd eventually ended up walking to lean on the outside of the barrier to get a better view. She didn't pay any attention to him, and allowed herself to be lost on the ice, vulnerable and real.

And Jack loved every second of it. She had become a warrior by necessity, but he saw the young girl whose sister had shut her out, who'd lost her parents too soon, and who'd tried her best to move on. He wished he could do the same. Elsa caught him watching her and skated over to him, panting slightly.

"I can see why they call you the Snow Queen," Jack said, looking impressed. She laughed and blushed slightly.

"You wanna hit the ice before we go?" He shook his head.

"No, it's cool, thanks. I haven't skated in years, so I'm gonna need some time to recover," he replied with a laugh.

"Okay, come on. Kristoff will kill me if I don't lock up before 8, and it's already 7h15," she said, trying to catch her breath. Jack followed her out and waited while she locked up.

"You work here, or own the place?" he asked. She nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Uh, well, after my parents, you know, I ran. So naturally, I needed a place to stay. My parents had a fund for us, but I told Kai I didn't want it. I felt that Anna should never have to go through anymore problems again. So I was alone, and I needed cash. When I came here to think one day, Kristoff took care of me. He gave me a job, made sure I was okay, and I guess you could say he took me in. I was only 18, and I had nothing. I suppose he took pity on me, but I'm grateful nonetheless," she said, a fond smile playing around her mouth as she recalled the night Kristoff pulled her off the ice and asked if she'd been professionally trained. He'd been so caring, often joking that their mutual love of ice made us 'long lost siblings'. He had practically become her older brother and Elsa couldn't have been more grateful.

Jack couldn't suppress the pang of jealousy he felt. He shook it off though.

"So, princess," he started. "Where to now?" She tapped her forefinger to her chin, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Hmm, well those boxes of mine are pretty heavy," she said with a coy smile. "You wouldn't mind helping me bring them up?" she finished, batting her lashes. He laughed and shook his head at her.

"We both know you don't need help from a mere mortal man such as myself," he teased. She shoved his shoulder away and rolled her eyes.

"But if you insist," he added, bowing before her.

"Shall we, my good sir?" she said, putting on her poshest accent.

"After you, milady," he returned, offering her his arm. She threaded her arm through his with a giggle and they walked back to her car. Elsa stood and watched as Jack hauled the boxes out of her trunk, stacking them neatly on top of one another. She had to admit, he had one hell of a hot body, even if it was hidden under a hoodie. She remembered that day at the pool, how amazing he looked drenched in water…

Her thoughts were stopped in their inappropriate tracks when Jack cleared his throat, noticing her dreamy stare. She shook her head, blinking fast and trying to hide her intense blush.

"Uh, I, uhm, sorry," she stammered. He shot her his famous lop-sided smirk.

"Why don't you get the door, princess," he teased. Elsa grabbed her painting and jogged over to the main entrance, opening the door wide enough for Jack to fit through. The trip up to Elsa's 5th floor apartment was quiet, but mercifully not awkward. She let them in and flipped the main light switch on. Jack was taken aback by the sheer size of her apartment. The dining and living rooms were open plan, while the kitchen was sealed off by a wall covered in hand painted snowflakes.

"You can just drop the boxes anywhere," she called from the kitchen. Jack placed them against a white sofa and paced the length of the living room. On the furthest side of the room, there was a glass sliding door that led onto a large balcony. The door was unlocked so Jack walked out, his jaw dropping slightly at the breath-taking view of the snowy mountains behind the sleeping city. He rested his hands on the cold banister, closed his eyes and inhaled the musky smell of autumn. Elsa had soundlessly followed him out onto the balcony, and was standing next to him, smiling at the serenity in his face.

She gently nudged his shoulder with hers. He slowly turned his head to face her, and she would have fainted if it were not for the banister supporting her. His icy blue eyes were… alive. There was a light in them she'd never seen before; it was pure mischief.

"Welcome to the bright side of life, Frost," she teased. He laughed softly and turned to look out across the horizon.

"God knows I needed to see that side," he said, more to himself, but Elsa heard. Her smile widened and she excused herself, leaving Jack to his thoughts. She went inside to make hot chocolate for them both, humming to herself. She brought the mug out and handed it to him. He took it gladly.

"You read my mind," he joked. "Thanks." She laughed and went back to the living room, draping herself along her white sofa and flicking through channels. She settled on The Big Bang Theory, giggling non-stop at Sheldon; her favourite character. She didn't watch til the end though, falling asleep about half way through.

Jack had spent well over 2 hours on the balcony, just staring at the beautiful view, letting thoughts he'd once shunned flood his mind. He sighed and walked back inside, but stopped at the sight of Elsa curled up on her couch, sound asleep. He smiled and grabbed her mug, taking both to the kitchen and washing up. He glanced at a clock that lay on the mantle above the fireplace. It was after 11pm already. He crept to the sofa and gently laid a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Hey, princess? Its late, I gotta get going and you need to get to bed," he said softly. She barely stirred. _Damn, she's a heavy sleeper,_ he thought. He got up quietly and found her room, yanking the blankets back before going back to the living room. He nudged her slightly so that she was lying on her back, and slipped one arm under her shoulders and the other behind her knees. She curled into his chest, making him smile as her fingers held on to the front of his hoodie. He tried not to make any harsh movements and finally reached her bed. He lowered her onto the mattress but she didn't let go of his hoodie. Smiling, he gently pried her fingers off and pulled the blankets over her. He tiptoed to the door, throwing her one last glance before reaching the door.

"Jack?"

He stopped in confusion. She had only once used his first name, back when he'd managed to get through to her. Turning, he realized she was dreaming. His heart skipped a beat. Was she dreaming about him? He went back to the bed, sitting beside her sleeping form. Why he replied was beyond him.

"Yes, snowflake?" Her hand dragged out to where his voice had come from, looking for him.

"Don't leave," she said, so softly it was almost inaudible. Jack noted the tiny crease that had formed between her eyebrows, clearly indicating she saw something she didn't want to. Jack caressed her cheek, before smoothing the crease out.

"I won't," he whispered. And in those two simple words, Jack knew he meant it. He couldn't leave her. He knew very little about her, except for parts of her past. Elsa knew even less about Jack. But maybe she wouldn't run if he told her. If he shared small pieces of his chaotic life, they might not harm her, and she might not despise him.

_Don't be stupid, Jack,_ he told himself. _You're a monster, and she'd hate you for what you did._ He hung his head in defeat, the tears slowly running down his cold cheeks. But he needed her; she had fixed something inside him that hadn't worked for years. As if on cue, Elsa's eyes fluttered and she fixed her sapphire eyes on his. He was too tired to move and so he just looked at her. She sat up and pulled him into a tight embrace; her one hand tangling in his hair, the other rubbing his back soothingly. His arms snaked around her waist and she moved so that her back was supported by the headboard, and Jack was safe in her arms.

She could feel the warmth of the tears that fell onto her neck but said nothing. They sat in silence, Elsa doing her best to calm Jack. But she knew how good it felt to let something heart breaking go, and she knew that all someone ever needed when that happened was something to hold on to. After a while, Jack's breathing slowed but his hold didn't relax. She looked down and found him sleeping, his cheek squished against her chest. Placing a soft kiss on top of his silver-white hair, she smiled and lay her head against the headboard.

"You just may have thawed my frozen heart, Jack. Don't break it," she whispered as she slipped into the warm coils of slumber.

* * *

**Okay, let's review.**

**I believe that Elsa is more open to love BECAUSE of her past. She knows what its like to lose love, but she's willing to be hurt to feel it again. A slight OOC, forgive me. **

**But, my oh my, what could Jack be hiding...?**

**Reviews, follows and favs please!**

**Wrathran**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter update!**

**Sorry for the wait, writers block almost killed me! But I am working on two other Jelsa fanfics, and a rather smutty one shot. So, forgive me?**

**Anyways, enjoy my Jelsa babies!**

* * *

The next morning, Elsa woke up feeling warm, way too warm. She tried to roll onto her back, but was pinned beneath something heavy. She opened her eyes slowly as memories of the night before came rushing to her sleepy mind. She gently pulled Jack's arm from around her waist, turning onto her left side so she was facing him. His beautiful face was serene, he breathed slowly and deeply, but his mouth hung slightly open. There was no trace of the torturous pain that marred his gorgeous features hours ago, just a calm content. He looked much younger than his 22 years.

Elsa knew it was wrong, at least that's what her rationale threw at her, but she didn't want to move. She could lie in the warm circle of his arms and watch him sleep forever, if it meant he'd never feel pain again. Her phone buzzed somewhere behind her; it was probably time to get up for class. She ignored it and snuggled into his hoodie, smiling as she felt his arms flex around her.

"Jack?" Her voice was silenced by his chest, but he heard her.

"Hmmmgh," he groaned. She chuckled quietly. Reaching over, she jabbed him softly in the ribs.

"Elsaaaa," he whined. He buried his face in her platinum locks, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance.

"We have to get to class," she pressed. Hearing her stomach growl, she added, "And I need to eat." He growled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely. He pulled his phone out and looked through his messages. He didn't remember ever waking up feeling this good. He looked down at Elsa, who was lying on her back. He noted that she had scooted away from him, and he wondered if he'd made her uncomfortable.

Then he remembered something.

"Do you have classes on Saturday?" he asked. She looked at him confusedly.

"No. Why?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes.

"It's Saturday, snowflake."

She blinked as a deep blush coloured her porcelain skin.

"Wow, that was dumb," she said with a laugh.

She glanced at him quickly and then at her reflection in the mirror placed directly in front of her queen-sized bed. Her stomach dropped at the sight of her appearance; her hair stuck up in odd places, her eye make-up had smudged around her eyes, effectively giving her racoon eyes, and she didn't even want to think about morning breath. She shielded her mouth and crept off of the bed.

"I'll be right back," she said shyly. He nodded and fell back against the pillows. Elsa shut the bathroom door and hopped into the shower, simultaneously washing her hair and brushing her teeth. When she got out, she half feared Jack wouldn't be there. She pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants and a faded blue tank top. She walked out and had to hide her joy when she found him absent-mindedly fidgeting with her comforter. She found herself wanting to walk out of her bathroom every day to find Jack lying in bed. _You barely know him!_ Just then, an excellent idea struck her.

"So, I've decided to hold you hostage for today," she said as she busied herself with her damp hair.

"Is that so?" he asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yup, and you are going to tell me something about yourself. I don't care if it takes all damn day," she said, stopping his protest before it left his mouth, "You'll tell me something, and I'll tell you something." He thought for a moment.

"Seems fair, but I have to use your bathroom first, please?"

"Sure," she said. "I'll just be in the kitchen, you want anything?" He yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Anything, thanks." She heard the shower as she left the room. As soon as Jack heard the door slam, he unlocked his phone and sent a quick text. He'd really hoped this would work. He sighed and got into the hot shower.

Back in the kitchen, Elsa grabbed a pan out of a cupboard and set it on the stove, daydreaming about bacon and… Jack in the shower? _Dammit Elsa!_ She shook her head and concentrated on the bacon sizzling in the pan. She was so focused that she didn't notice that Jack had walked up behind her. He smiled at the memory of Elsa's 'surprise' at the pool. She had been so close, he remembered wishing he could permanently close the distance. But then, she had. He shivered as her lips found his, ghostly brushing against them as she spoke, before turning and leaving him stunned. He felt it was his right to seek vengeance on her; no one ever out-pranked the Jack Frost. He inched closer to her. She'd started humming to herself which made it easier for him to go undetected. Being 6 ft 2, he bent down so that his mouth was at her ear.

"That smells unbelievable," he whispered. She just about jumped out of her skin, spinning around and hitting her lower back against the countertop behind her. He couldn't help the breathy chuckle that that escaped his lips. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm her heart, but instead found herself finding a sense of security and pleasure in his scent.

"Jack! You can't do that while I'm cooking!" she scolded, her heart beating faster at how close he was, her back pinned to the counter behind her. He frowned and shrugged, leaning down and waggling his eyebrows at her villainously. He pressed his lips to her ear as he spoke.

"Its payback, princess," he whispered seductively. Her mouth fell open as her knees started to wobble, and she was thankful she had a grip on the counter.

She quickly composed herself and pushed him away.

"Go away, you clown," she chided, turning back to the stove. Jack laughed and sat on a stool on the other side of the counter, watching her intently. His gaze lingered on her cheeks where patches of blush remained. He thought the freckles that lightly sprinkled her nose and cheeks made her that more beautiful.

"About your hostage conditions," Jack began. She grinned before she replied.

"Would you like me to start?" she offered. Jack ran a hand through his hair, and she immediately knew he needed to get something off of his chest.

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea," he finally said. She shifted her weight, pulling two plates out and dishing up while she thought of what to start with.

"I am an anime freak, and I love heavy metal. I can't live without my Xbox nor can I give up my laptop," she said, earning a throaty laugh from Jack.

"What?"

"I knew you weren't the girl you wore," he teased. She raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"The girl I wore?" she repeated.

"Yes, the girl you pull out of your closet every day and all but sew to yourself. The same girl whose face you wear to hide Elsa's true self from the world," he answered. "You see, it's easier to smile than it is to feel. You must hate having people pity you; you're too strong to allow that shit. But I know something you don't."

"What would that be?" she asked softly, staring at her plate and wondering how he knew so much.

"Strength can only get you so far, and so much. You have to allow yourself to accept the guilt, the regret and the pain before strength can ever be useful again," he stated. She looked up at the harsh tone of his voice, noticing how he didn't seem to be talking about her alone.

"Why would you need strength?" she enquired. She hoped he would finally let her in. But she didn't expect what happened next.

"My father left when I was young, leaving my mother alone with an 8 year old troublemaker and a new born to take care of. She couldn't manage and ended up married a drunk who enjoyed making me his personal punching bag. He wasn't too great with my mom either. She owned a lot of make-up, let's leave it at that. And one day, when I was 17, she cracked. I found her lying in bed, with an empty bottle of vodka and a container that once held her pain medication." Elsa gasped but quickly covered her mouth, not wanting to interrupt. She sat in silence as she watched anger wash over his features.

"She was gone. She left Emma and I alone with that asshole. He tried to hurt her once, and I lost control. That was the only time I ever fought back. But he was angry. The first chance we got, we ran. I was 18 and Emma was 11. I've been looking after her ever since," he finished. He seemed tired, as if letting it out had taken a lot out of him. Elsa reached across the counter and squeezed his hand. He didn't move as she put his empty plate in the sink. She walked around and wrapped her slim fingers around his wrist, dragging him to the living room. He sat down on the white sofa and pulled her down so she was seated next to him.

"I never wanted to say those words out loud," he muttered.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Thank you, Elsa," he said, looking her straight in the eye. She sniffed, not realizing the tears streaming silently down her face.

"Don't be sad," he coaxed, wiping her tears. "I needed to tell someone." She nodded and he pulled her into a hug. She sat back and dried her face.

"My turn, I think?" Jack nodded, but there was a jagged piece of ice in his heart, the secret that he knew would rip her away from him. He hadn't realized he loved the girl sitting beside him, even if he didn't know her story all that well. Yet he knew her. Her quirks and her smiles, her flaws and her tell-tale signs, he knew every single one. Like now, he knew she was struggling with something.

"I miss my sister," she mumbled sadly.

"Why don't you see her?" he pried. She shook her head.

"She hates me, Jack." She hadn't seen him pull out his phone and text someone.

"Now, how could you possibly know that for sure?" Jack said with a reassuring smile. She cast him a wary glance, wondering what he was up to.

"She told me so," Elsa said blankly. The sound of the door opening and closing again were unheard.

"I don't believe those were my exact words."

Elsa froze.

"Anna?"

* * *

**Whaaaaaaat? Anna's back? Yippee!**

**Any Jelsa story is incomplete without the bubbly redhead, so I couldn't wait to bring her in.**

**And about Jack's little secret... You may find out what it is in the next two chapters... But its potentially Jelsa-detrimental.**

**BUT, until then, keep those awesome reviews comin'! And don't forget to fav and follow!**

**Love you, my darlings!**

**Wrathran**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am back with your next chapter!**

**I've been dying to write this chapter, so I decided to skip class today (Shh, don't tell my lecturer!), and instead of doing the uni work due tomorrow, I wrote... and wrote and wrote...**

**Let's just say I now have three fanfics pending and absolutely no time to write.**

**But, for you guys, I will gladly fail my studies (fluffy face)**

**Enjoyyyyyy!**

* * *

"Anna?"

Elsa stared at Jack, his face splitting into a wide grin. He was looking at something behind her. Elsa turned slowly and nearly collapsed when she saw her baby sister. Her breathing hitched in her throat and she stumbled forward. She reached Anna, who wore an expression of sorrow mixed with elation. Elsa slowly reached out, fearing that if she got too close, Anna would vanish. When her hand came into contact with Anna's shoulder, she exhaled sharply and pulled her sister into a bear hug. Both sisters wept into each other's arms, stammering apologies and strangled giggles.

They finally broke apart, and Elsa was the first to speak.

"An-na, I-I'm so s-s-sorry," she sobbed. "F-for everything." Anna grasped her sister's hand and squeezed it gently.

"No, Elsa, I'm sor-ry," she stuttered. Neither could say anymore as they broke down into fresh sobs.

Jack got up to leave, to allow the sisters to make up in private. But a hand on his wrist stopped him. Glancing down, he saw Elsa looking up at him. He melted; the way she looked at him made his cold heart beat faster. Her tear stained cheeks were split by a beautiful smile, her wordless thank you. He smiled back, but was pushed into a dark abyss when he remembered the reason the sisters had been ripped apart. He left without a word, trying to forget the hurt expression on Elsa's face as he left.

For the next two weeks, Anna and Elsa had spent almost every second together. Elsa had even taken her to the ice rink, introducing her to Kristoff and convincing her to skate. Elsa could see that Kristoff had immediately taken a liking to Anna, and Anna had told her that she liked Kristoff. Elsa had finally begun living a semi-normal life, and would have been ecstatic, if not for Jack.

She was eternally grateful to him for reuniting her with Anna, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he only did it so that he didn't have to put up with her anymore. Her broken heart ached at the thought. He had avoided her ever since he'd brought Anna back. She had fallen for Jack, only to have him push her away time and time again.

Elsa walked into class the following Monday morning, ready to present her term assignment. North gathered us and told us to go to the theatre, where we'd be performing for other students from different faculties.

Jack hadn't turned up, but she convinced herself she wouldn't say anything to him if he did. As usual, Hiccup greeted her and they chatted while North set up. Fifteen minutes later, the first student was called on stage. Esmerelda sang Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, earning a round of applause as she walked off. Elsa didn't pay attention to the other students; Jack had just walked in. He wore his usual mask, along with black jeans, dark grey Converse, and a matching hoodie which hid his snow white hair. He sat a few rows behind her, and every now and then, she'd turn to glance at him. He kept his head down, concentrating on his phone.

She even missed Hiccup's performance. He'd sung Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars. Her thoughts were interrupted when North called her name. She sighed, throwing one last glance at Jack before getting on stage, and sat behind the piano. She took a deep breath and began to play. Keeping her eyes closed, she sang:

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**

**That don't bother me**

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with you gone**

**Still upsets me**

**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay**

**But that's not what gets me**

Opening her eyes, she kept them locked on Jack. Her fingers expertly brushed across the keys, creating an amazing accompaniment to her voice.

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**Jack kept his head down, but that made her angrier.**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

**He leaned forward, putting his head in his hands.**

**Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**

**But I'm doin' it**

**Its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

**Still harder**

**Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret**

**But I know if I could do it over**

**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart**

**That I'd left unspoken**

He finally looked up at her, pain tearing through his beautiful eyes. Her stare never faltered, and their eyes locked in pain, anger and sorrow.

**What hurts the most**

**Is being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

The tears poured down her cheeks, and her chest tightened as she remembered all the pain she'd felt when he left her alone. She had completely forgotten about North and the other students, focusing all her energy on getting Jack to understand.

**Ooooooh**

**Hey, yeah yeah yeaaah**

She belted the notes, reaching deep into her soul for the emotion she felt.

**What hurts the most**

**Was being sooooo close!**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

**(Not seeing that loving you)**

**That's what I was trying to do**

She dropped the mic, and with one final glance at Jack, she walked disappeared. Applause erupted from North and the students, with some whistling and screaming. Jack wanted to escape; he wanted to find Elsa, to explain everything to her and hold her close, praying she'd forgive him. He got up when North called his name. Making his way to the stage, he ran over his song choice. It was the first honest song he'd ever perform, but Elsa wasn't sitting in the audience.

Jack sat on the stool, grabbing his guitar and started picking a few chords, Elsa on his mind.

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding**

**Fall into your sunlight**

**The future's wide open, beyond believing**

**To know why, hope dies**

**Losing what was found, a world so hollow**

**Suspended in a compromise**

**The silence of this sound, is soon to follow**

**Somehow, sundown…**

**And finding answers**

**Is forgetting all of the questions we called home**

**Passing the graves of the unknown**

**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendour fading**

**Illusions of the sunlight**

**And a reflection of a lie**

**Will keep me waiting**

**With love gone… For so long**

**And this day's ending**

**Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know**

**Knowing that faith is all I hold**

**And I've lost who I am and I can't understand**

**Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love**

**Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on**

**But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning**

**Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart**

**Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent**

**All this time, spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain**

**All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over**

**There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones**

**To the place we belong, and our love will conquer all**

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding**

**Fall into your sunlight…**

Jack looked to the back of the theatre, where he saw Elsa standing, arms wrapped around her small waist. The audience was stunned into silence for approximately 3 seconds, before they exploded. Jack walked off, trying desperately to find Elsa. The other students had surrounded him, wanting to know him while the girls swooned and flirted with him. He shrugged them off politely; looking to the last place he'd seen her. She had disappeared from the door way, and he couldn't find her in the hallway. Then he suddenly remembered where he knew he'd find her.

Elsa stood behind the last row of chairs in the theatre, her arms crossed as she watched Jack sing. His voice was unbelievable. His tone was deep and rich, and it made her want to cry. She closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics, tears falling shamelessly. When he'd finished, he caught sight of her, and looked as though he wanted to speak to her. But Elsa knew she couldn't handle that right now, so she bolted off campus.

Jack reached the ice rink in 10 minutes, jumping out of his car and running to the doors. Once inside, he spotted her. She was skating around the rink, head down, arms fastened around her body. He slowly moved closer to the rink, not wanting to startle her.

"Hey, snowflake," he said softly. Her head snapped to him and the white hot rage that fuelled her cerulean eyes could have rivalled the sun. She skated towards him, slowly looking him up and down with a look of pure disgust on her face. His heart skipped a beat when she skidded to a halt in front of him.

"How. Dare. You," she whispered menacingly. He looked at her in utter confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it, Frost," she snapped. "You had your chance." She yanked her skates off and threw them, sending them whistling past his head. She stood barefooted on the ice. Jack had never seen anything so dark and deadly, yet stunning as she was right then. He stood frozen in place, as he watched her stalk him.

"I know what you're hiding from me, Jack Frost," she spat. His heart lurched into his throat, blocking his airways. _No_, he thought. _Please…_

"Did you think I'd never find out? Did you think I'd just let you leave without explaining to me why, why, you couldn't love me? Was it something I'd said or done? Was there something wrong with me? All these questions I'd never have the answers to, because you wouldn't tell me. But I know, now. I know why you tried so hard to shut me out, to make me feel alone and isolated. I know," she sobbed angrily. His jaw hung open, the words he wanted to say would not come. She glared at him for a moment before he finally spoke.

"How?" he whispered. She laughed derisively.

"Your friend, Pitch," she sneered, as she recounted their encounter.

_**Elsa burst through the doors of the ice rink, crying hard. She fell against the stands, her entire body shaking violently. She shoved herself off the floor and onto the ice, lacing up her skates as she walked.**_

_**"**__**I know why he doesn't love you," a dark voice whispered. Elsa's head shot up, looking for the source.**_

_**"**__**H-hello? Who is that?" she called. A quiet laugh echoed through the empty stands, sending goose bumps racing across her pale skin. Then he appeared.**_

_**Pitch.**_

_**"**__**What do you want?" she asked, moving away slowly. He raised his hands in surrender.**_

_**"**__**I just thought you might like to know why Frost can't love you," he taunted. Elsa brow furrowed.**_

_**"**__**Why can't he?" she demanded. Pitch bowed his head, snickering evilly.**_

_**"**__**Because he's the reason you have no parents."**_

_**Elsa dropped to her knees, shock and pain warring with disbelief and anger. He was lying.**_

_**"**__**That's not true, it can't be," she muttered. But Pitch's words had already done the damage. He left the rink, abandoning Elsa on the ice.**_

Jack looked at Elsa, his pain cracking through his masterpiece of a mask. He wasn't even angry with Pitch, not yet anyway. Elsa deserved to know. He slid down, sitting on the floor with his head resting against the rink barrier. Elsa was starting to lose herself. She could feel the attack coming, as her chest closed, betraying her need to breathe. She could feel it, the rage, the pain, the guilt, all boiling over, and she snapped.

"WHY JACK?" she screeched. He flinched but didn't look up. The oxygen returned to her lungs as she blasted through the attack.

"LOOK AT ME, JACKSON!" He shook his head, tears silently soaking his face. She ran at him, falling in front of him, landing between his knees. She grabbed the collar of his hoodie, and forced him to look at her.

"I said, look at me," her whisper coming out raspy. What she saw broke her. His eyes were dead; there was no life, no happiness, only pain and darkness. She brushed the tears from his cheeks.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" she pleaded, her eyes begging him to answer. He wound his hand around hers and pulled it off his collar.

"You'd hate me, like you do now," he said flatly. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Please tell me," was all she said. Jack's heart was a non-existent object at this point, not being able to break into anymore pieces.

"He hurt her," he muttered. "He hurt Emma, and I-I snapped. I put him in the hospital that night," he growled, his features darkening at the memory. "Emma went to stay with a friend, I went to a bar. I got drunk, really drunk. It was late and I thought I'd be okay to drive…" he trailed off. Elsa was on her knees, the ice melting into her jeans.

"I didn't see the red light, I flew straight through, smashing into a car. I blacked out, and woke up 2 days later in the hospital. The doctor told me the passengers of the other car hadn't made it. I was a minor, so I did time in juvi, but I've been in prison since then," he murmured, his voice breaking under the weight of the words he spoke.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry. I ruined your life before I'd even met you, I took them away, and you spent 3 years blaming yourself, alone, isolated from the only family you had left." He was outright sobbing, his breathing coming out strained. Elsa's heart hammered against the inside of her rib cage, breaking for Jack and her parents, as well as Anna.

"I know you may never forgive me," he whispered in defeat. "But I need you to know that I am truly sorry for what I did to you and your family." Elsa sat in silence, watching him internally killing himself with what he said. She tentatively laid a hand on his, and winced as he tensed under her touch. Despite what he'd just told her, what he'd done to her family, and to her, she still loved him. Yes, she did. His secret couldn't change that, but it didn't mean that she'd forgive him, or that it hurt any less. She leaned forward and pulled his submissive body into a tight embrace.

She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt his arms wind around her waist. She pulled back, sniffing profusely. She stood up and got off the ice, grabbed her bag and skates and turned to leave.

"Elsa," he called weakly. She stopped at the door.

"Jack, please." And she was gone.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that one.**

**I need to emphasize that Elsa has moved on from her parents'death, but she'd moved on believing their accident had been her fault. So she won't know what to do with her feelings for a while.**

**But fear not! Our gorgeous couple will make it through, purely because I am a hopeless romantic.**

**P.S. This twist in the story is based on true events in my past.**

**As always, please fav, follow and review! I will be replying to reviews tomorrow.**

**Love you all**

**Wrathran**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovelies!**

**First of all, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter.**

**Second, I apologize for the filler-ness of this chapter.**

**Thridly, I am now going to stop listing things.**

**Fourthly, one more... **

**Fifthly, okay, now I'm done.**

**Elsa: Shut up, Wrathran!**

**Wrathran: Jeez, all right...**

**On with the story!**

* * *

It had been two months since Elsa had found out Jack's secret, and neither one had spoken to the other.

Elsa admitted that she missed Jack; she missed having him randomly materialise out of nowhere to stop her walls from taking over, and how he always made her feel better, even when he was silent. She missed how alike they were, and how they both seemed to always know what the other person was thinking. It hurt that she'd lost that.

But it hurt even more knowing she'd never get it back.

She had completely shut Jack out, and he hadn't fought at all. He just gave up, he gave up on her. Can you blame him? But then again, can he blame you? He kept it from you, he hid his secret to the point where he'd been willing to leave you for good, just so you would never know. That wasn't true; she knew too well that he'd stuck around much longer than he'd planned. And considering he hadn't planned on sticking around at all, that was saying a lot.

Not speaking to him, or seeing him was hard. But it wasn't impossible. Elsa spent more time with Anna, catching up on their missing 3 years. Anna had told her about this asshole she'd dated, Hans Westergaard. How he'd only been using her. Elsa's temper flared, but her stomach retaliated, twisting in guilt. If only she'd been there for her younger sister, she'd have been able to protect her. But the past was in the past. Anna had moved on, slowly beginning a relationship with Kristoff, and Elsa couldn't be happier for her little sister.

It was winter already, almost Christmas. Elsa could be found lounging on park benches; sketching or reading. She loved the cold. But it made her think of Jack. His snow white hair and icy blue eyes, along with his pale skin made him look like he was born of cold and winter air, and mountain rain combining; producing the most beautiful creature. Since that day at the ice rink, Elsa had come to realise and accept that she had unwittingly fallen in love with Jack. She often wondered if he felt the same way.

Over the past two months, Jack had seemed to put at least a 10 foot radius between them at all times. It was frustrating, watching him back away when they walked down the same hallway or into the campus courtyard. Elsa had taken to walking the grounds in the late evenings; the time she gave herself to be alone and think without anyone interrupting her.

She loved the sound of freshly fallen snow squelching beneath her boots, and the soothing sensation of a cool breeze swirling around her cheeks, clearing her mind. She'd spend hours staring up at the moon, but that only remind her of Jack's moon painting. Her heart initially ached whenever he crossed her mind, but slowly his face eased her mind.

Gazing up at the moon, she'd smile serenely, closing her eyes as Jack's rare smile flooded her sight. She sighed, wishing more than anything that they'd at least be friends…

Jack floundered. He hated pushing Elsa away, but he knew she would never want to speak to him again. It had been two months, two whole months since the last time they spoke. Since then, Jack practically disappeared into thin air the second he saw her on campus. He was too ashamed to face Elsa now. She hated him, she had to. Jack had killed her parents, causing Anna to shut her own sister out, and forcing Elsa to live in isolation for three years.

He remembered the doctors telling him the name of the family he'd ruined. Snædis. At the time, he had no clue who they'd been, or who they'd left behind. But then, then he got to university. He heard whispers of the beautiful Snow Queen, Elsa Snædis, a girl who refused to speak of her family. Jack remembered the iron fist that clenched his heart as he made the connection. A small amount of research into old newspaper articles confirmed his worst nightmare. He had inadvertently destroyed her life.

After that, he'd vowed to remain hidden, a cowardly decision, maybe. But it was the only rational decision he could make at the time. And he hated himself for it.

Now it was too late to fix anything.

Jack paced in his bedroom, trying furiously to block the sound of the boyband fangirling currently taking place in Emma's room. He needed to think. He gritted his teeth, marching down the hall and almost ripping her door off its hinges.

"Em! Could you cool it with the One Direction crap?" he yelled above the music. Emma and her best friend, Tia glared at him.

"Resistance is futile, brother," Emma sang, her and Tia falling into a fit of giggles. Jack groaned and swung the door shut, fuming as he stalked back to his room. He slammed the door shut and threw himself onto his bed, his mind quickly turning to the horrifically hurt expression Elsa had worn the day she'd found out.

That was the day he realised he didn't want to lose her. Ever.

He lay on his back, his hands covering his eyes as he recalled the very first time he'd laid eyes on Elsa.

**~Flashback~**

**Jack grumbled to himself as he fought through the crowds of freshman in the enormous hallways. The throng of ecstatic students pushed and pulled, slamming some of the smaller bodies into walls and other people. He shoved his way to his first class: Music Theory. Why he'd willingly taken this class was beyond him, but he did love music. He couldn't survive without it. A few girls walked past him, giggling and blushing when he met their eyes. He pulled his hood up and walked on, keeping his head down.**

**When he entered the huge lecture hall, he chose a seat farthest from anyone, electing to sit in the far right corner at the back. The professor was a tall, burly man, with a long white beard and clear, sky-blue eyes. On his exposed forearms, Jack could just make out tribal ink. The doors burst open, and through them a small crowd squeezed through. They were all chatting away, clearly transfixed on something that hid within them. Jack's curiosity fizzled out as he got a closer look at the crowd: girls who wore plastic smiles and guys who were obviously jocks. Shallow and uninteresting people.**

**They eventually shut up, and found seats. The professor cleared his throat and stepped forward.**

**"Welcome to Music Theory," he boomed. He had a thick Russian accent, but sounded very gentle.**

**"This is first year for most of you, with the exception of Eugene," he threw a wink at a dark haired guy who was lazily leaning back in his seat.**

**"It's Flynn, Santa," he sighed, adding a smirk. The professor chuckled.**

**"Flynn, Eugene, you still cannot sing," he mocked. Flynn feigned hurt as the rest of the class laughed. That was when Jack heard it. Amongst the hearty chuckles, was a sound Jack swore was akin to angels singing. His eyes scanned the room, quickly finding the source. **

**Surrounded by the same crowd that barged in late, sat a girl with platinum blonde hair, all neatly pulled into a high ponytail. Her laugh rang in his ears. It sounded soulful, as the God himself had composed it. A jock behind her caught her attention, and when she turned, Jack could have died.**

**Her eyes shone crystal blue, intensified by the darker eye make-up she wore. Her lips were a wine stained shade of red, and pulled into a smile as she acknowledged whatever the jock had said. Her face held no colour, though she didn't look sickly. She looked radiant! Jack swore he'd just been punched in the stomach, but it was nothing compared to when her eyes met his. She threw a soft smile his way, but he quickly looked away, trying to act as if he were invisible.**

**"All right then, introductions!" The professor held his arms in the air as he spoke.**

**"I am Professor North, and I have been working here for many years," he said, before gesturing to the first row of students. Each person introduced themselves, standing up nervously and speaking in low tones. Jack couldn't care who they were, he only wanted to know one name.**

**Finally, she stood up, clasping her hands together in front of her. She looked so regal.**

**"My name is Elsa Snædis, and yes, I am Norwegian," she assured, answering whispered questions.**

**Elsa…**

**"I have been an American citizen all my life, but Norway is my homeland," she said with a graceful smile.**

**"Are you single?" one of the jocks called, eliciting a few laughs from the room. Jack was startled to find his ears entirely focused on her answer. Elsa put a hand in front of her mouth, stifling a giggle before answering.**

**"I am single, are you?" she teased. The jock nearly fell off his chair. North waved his hands, calling for quiet.**

**"Takke, Elsa, kan du sitte," North said. Elsa smiled appreciatively, clearly loving the sound of her mother tongue. She took a seat, while the rest of the introductions carried on. All too soon, they reached Jack. He huffed, leaning on the table in front of him.**

**"Jack Frost, Burgess, Pennsylvania," he muttered quickly, sitting back down. He noticed Elsa turn slightly to look at him, before being pulled into conversation by a rather sleazy looking jerk. Jack wanted to talk to her, but pushed the thought from his mind as he left the class.**

**~Flashback~**

He grabbed his car keys and yanked the front door open.

He nearly collapsed at the sight that met his eyes.

* * *

**Please forgive me for the lameness that is this chapter *hides behind Jack***

**The next chapter should be up between tomorrow and Tuesday to make up for this one, as well as the wait.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

**sparkles022811: Thank you so much! Believe me, I wanted to cry while I was writing...**

**Bluefire407: what... (o_0)/**

**Cath: My favourite guest! I'm so happy you liked it, I have been obsessed with that song for so very long now, its probably unhealthy, haha. I feel the need to punch Pitch as well, but we might just get what we want after all... *wink wink***

**lovinglovexx: yeeeeeees D:**

**PauJelsa: Love your name btw! No, Jack didn't go to prison, but he felt as if he'd been incarcerated within his own guilt.**

**Sure Snowflake: I loved reading your review! I felt like squealing in agreement the entire time! Thank you so much! I will be sure to include some fluff to help get over the tears ;) **

**Livia Toric: Don't apologise, thank you so much!**

**Pearlness4700: Ah, the author of one of my all time fanfics (shout out to TSOKH!) Firstly, THANK YOU FOR AN INCREDIBLE STORY *silently fangirls* Okay, I'm good now... EEEP**

**Oki doki, done for now!**

**Hope you enjoyed, if not, leeme know. If ya did, lemme know too :D PM, review, fav and follow, darlings!**

**Much love from a Jelsa shipper,**

**Wrathran**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for the delay!**

**College work almost killed me this week :( **

**But, as promised, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

He grabbed his car keys and yanked the front door open. He nearly collapsed at the sight that met his eyes.

"What am I doing? Oh gods, what the hell am I doing here?" Elsa whispered anxiously. She stood on the porch of a double storey house, on the same road her aunt lived in. She took a few deep breaths, trying to ignore the One Direction song blaring through a second storey window. She raised a shaking hand, curling it into a small fist to knock on the door. Before her hand could even touch the wooden door, it was pulled open, and she was face to face with a dumbstruck Jack Frost.

They stood in silence as he continued to gape at her, as if she were a ghost. She lowered her arm awkwardly, clearing her throat.

"Um, hi," she murmured. He blinked and his jaw dropped a few more centimetres, if that was even possible.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time, I'll just-I'll just go," she muttered in a small voice. Turning to leave, she mentally scolded herself for being so stupid. Jack snapped out of his daze and latched onto her wrist. She spun around, looking from his hand around her wrist to his expressionless face.

"Don't go," he pleaded. She could see his mask was breaking; he'd been too wary to face her without it. She glanced at the ground.

"We need to talk," she said matter-of-factly. He tilted his head, afraid of what this 'talk' might lead to. He nodded, and pulled her into the house. He stomped up the stairs, Elsa in tow. He stopped at the second door on the left. Jack banged his fist 3 times. The music stopped, and Emma came to the door.

"Brother?" she teased.

"You and Tia are going to hang out at Mrs Thiana's for a few hours," he commanded.

"But Jaaaack," the young girl whined. "She's always after my teeth! Poking her fingers around in my mouth, going on about how white they are-" she complained, but was cut short.

"Now. I love you, but you will go," her older brother ordered. Emma threw a quick glance at Elsa, understanding that Jack wasn't kidding. She dragged Tia out and next door, where her former babysitter lived.

"I'll introduce you next time," Jack said exasperatedly. Elsa smiled.

"Follow me," he sighed. He led her into the furthest room down the hall. It was huge, the walls were a dark shade of blue, and the farthest wall was completely glass: floor to ceiling windows. There was a double bed near the window, along with a dark cherry mahogany desk and bookshelf. Elsa remained in the threshold, while Jack sat on the edge of the bed. He motioned for her to take a seat, pointing at a plushy reading chair that sat in front of a TV and Xbox console. She sat down, keeping her eyes on her hands as she spoke.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I just… I needed to talk to you," she breathed, so softly it was barely a whisper.

"Don't apologize," Jack said with a grin. "If you hadn't come today, I probably would have come to you." He laughed quietly, and Elsa looked up at him. Scrunching her nose in sad disbelief, she leaned forward.

"Would you?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Sighing through his nose, he answered.

"No."

Elsa bit her bottom lip to stop it from betraying her raging insides.

"Why not?"

He frowned at her seemingly innocent question.

"Would you want me around? I couldn't force you to look at the reason you have no parents. I wouldn't have come to you because I knew you wouldn't want me to. I wouldn't have wanted me to," he said softly. Tears formed in Elsa's eyes.

"But I'm here, aren't I?"

He slowly nodded his head, looking more and more like a lost child. He met her eyes and narrowed his.

"Why are you here?" he asked, a little harshly. But his tone hadn't surprised Elsa. She rested her elbows on her knees and folded her hands.

"I'm here for you," she stated plainly. Jack leaned back in astonishment. For him? Why would she want him around? She smiled knowingly, seeming to read his mind.

"You forget that I had to move on from my parents' death. I moved on. Yes, I believed it had been my fault, which I still do. If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have been on the road in the first place. But," she said, holding up a hand to stop Jack from interrupting.

"You gave me something I couldn't find." His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"After 3 years of pain and guilt and voluntary isolation, you gave me back my sister. You gave me hope that maybe I didn't have to wear a mask for the rest of my life. You made me see that, even though my parents are gone, I'm not alone." Elsa got up and walked to where Jack sat, standing in front of him. She gingerly held his face in her hands, tilting it upwards so that their eyes could meet.

"You gave me closure, Jack."

Tears escaped his wide eyes, and he reached up to lay his hands over hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He pulled her forward, his arms wrapping around her hips, his head resting against her stomach. She gently stroked his hair, tears streaming down her face. Her heart squeezed out the agony of years of loneliness in violent thuds, making her chest ache.

"I know, Jack. But I forgave you a long time ago, I just hadn't realised it yet," she murmured. She bent down, wiping his tears with her thumbs.

"Please smile," she asked. Jack shook his head, avoiding her steady gaze.

"Please?" she coaxed, smirking slightly. She looked up at him through her lashes, resolving to pull the most ridiculous puppy dog face, sticking her bottom lip out and screwing up her eyes in mock sadness. He let out a soft chuckle, causing Elsa to grin gleefully, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Knew you could do it, Frosty," she joked, getting back to her feet. His expression turned playful as he replied.

"Only for you."

Elsa blushed, a deep red colouring her pale cheeks. She lightly slapped his shoulder, pulling another quiet laugh from the man who sat before her.

"So… Are we friends?" he asked. Elsa choked inwardly on the thought that she wanted more, but hid it well enough. Falling onto the bed beside him, she sighed.

"I guess, I mean, if I have no choice," she groaned, playfully rolling her eyes at him. He cocked an eyebrow at her, his mischievous smirk making her heart flutter.

"Oh, you have no choice? Says the woman who I found on my porch, wanting to speak to me, and who is now currently in my house?" With every emphasised word, he'd inched closer and closer, before his hands caught her waist, tickling her into submission.

"JACK! No, ple-e-e-e-ease," she yelled through breathless laughs. She clawed hopelessly at his hands, trying desperately to escape his vice-like grip. His laughter came out hoarse, sounding unused. He'd pinned her legs beneath his, hovering above her while his fingers tortured her relentlessly. Her laughing became laboured, and he eased up when tears escaped her closed eyes. He sat back and took deep breaths, trying to calm his heart.

Elsa's heart was still racing, her breathing shallow as the tears ran down her cheeks. They wouldn't stop, but she tried her best to hide them. Eventually, it was pointless. She had Jack back, didn't she? Why shut him out after everything? She closed her eyes and revelled in the mixture of pain and relief she felt when she finally let go.

Jack turned at the sound of a soft sob behind him. Elsa's chest heaved unevenly, her beautiful face streaked with tears. He crawled closer to her, lying next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She exhaled deeply, letting out a tiny hiccup.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd never speak to you again," she murmured.

"Are you crying because now you're stuck with me?" he teased. Opening her eyes halfway, she looked over and flicked him on his nose.

"Shut up," she joked. "I missed you, that's all."

Jack stroked her cheek with a smirk on his face.

"Missed you too, snowflake."

Elsa's heart fluttered at his nickname for her. Before he could notice the effect it had on her, she sat up with an evil grin on her face. As if in sync with her, he returned it. She got up and ran to the door, pausing only to turn and whisper something as softly as possible.

"Snowball fight."

And she was gone. Jack smiled and sprinted after her. He hadn't felt so happy, so alive, in too long. He jumped the last four steps and landed smoothly, looking through the open door and listening intently. A naughty smirk appeared on his face when he heard a muffled giggle from the porch. He tiptoed outside, trying to stay as quiet as his boots would allow. He quickly kicked them off, along with his socks, leaving him barefoot in just a pair of brown jeans and his favourite frosted blue hoodie.

He made no sound as his foot touched the snow. But she saw him. Elsa was perched atop the porch railing, ready to bolt if he so much as twitched her way. Her white boots lay behind a couch in Jack's living room, along with her noisy winter coat, leaving her in her black leggings and a pale blue sweater. She crouched behind the porch, silently forming a snowball as she watched Jack creep around the yard.

She whistled to get his attention, and the second he turned she lobbed the snowball at him, hitting him square in the face. She laughed at the satisfying "Oomph" he gave, and disappeared before he could wipe the snow from his eyes.

"Oh, now you're in for it," he called. He scooped up a heap of snow and squashed it into a large ball. He snuck over to a large tree and scaled it easily. After a while, Elsa left her hiding spot to find Jack. He smiled as she came into full view. He leaned forward to get a better angle, and with the precision and accuracy of a sniper, hit her back with such force that she toppled face first into the snow.

Jack laughed so hard that he fell out of the tree, landing in a pile of snow. He struggled to get to his feet, the tears pouring down his cheeks making it hard to see. He reached up to wipe his eyes, and Elsa ran at him, executing a perfect midsection tackle, hurling them both into the icy snow.

They both chuckled, spitting out chunks of snow and catching their breath. Elsa shook some snow out of her hair, flicking some at Jack, who lay beneath her, half buried in the snow. He looked up at her, his chest heaving as small gasps of laughter escaped his lips. He arched his neck, nipping Elsa playfully on her nose. Her jaw dropped, and she poked his side.

"I had no idea you were actually fun," she said in mock shock. He rolled his eyes at her and pushed her into the heap of slush beside them.

"Aagh! That's cold!" she cried. Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought the cold never bothered you anyway?" he teased. She got up, huffing as she tried to dry herself off.

"Only if it's dry," she said. "I'm not the biggest fan of water in its liquid state."

"Pansy," Jack muttered. She spun around on her heel, and glared him down.

"What was that?" she whispered. Jack's eyes twinkled mischievously. He stood up and walked towards her.

"I said, pansy," he teased, pinching her cheek lightly. He didn't expect her to turn with lightning speed to bite his finger.

"Ow! I can't believe you bit me!" he yelled, nursing his injured finger.

"Now who's the pansy?" she mocked. He held his chest in mock hurt.

"You're mean," he pouted.

"Don't be such a baby," she chided, standing on her toes to place a soft kiss on his cheek. He blushed and smiled.

"Got any hot chocolate?" she asked excitedly. Jack laughed and gestured towards the house. They walked back to the house talking animatedly about the fight, before disappearing once inside.

They had no idea they were being watched…

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**I needed some fluff in my life, just as much as Jack and Elsa needed after two months of isolation.**

**Lemme know what you thought!**

**Review, fav and follow, darlings!**

**Much love,**

**Wrathran**

**(BTW, follow me on Tumblr and Twitter, under my FanFic pseudo)**

***mwah***


	13. Chapter 12

**Aaagh! I am so sorry for being so late...**

**Honestly, college work caught me offguard, and I realised I had a huge plot hole that I have fixed now (Whoohoo ('-'))**

**So, on with this longer chappie!**

***Ahem* Beware the fluff of this chapter...**

**Drama to follow.**

* * *

Elsa beat Jack to the kitchen, making herself quite comfortable on the island countertop.

"Do you have some sort of countertop fetish or something?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows at the hidden innuendo and half smiled at Jack as he worked around the kitchen. He didn't seem to notice his slip.

"Why, do you, Jack?" she asked innocently. He looked at her in confusion, before realising what he'd said. He turned the most adorable shade of red and stammered an apology.

"Oh shit, I-I uh, uhm… I didn't mean-I mean uh..."

"Gods, Jack, relax. I was just kidding," she said, saving him from his own pathetic stuttering.

"However, my butt does prefer countertops to the smaller, more uncomfortable and socially accepted stools, yes."

Jack laughed as he handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip and watching as Jack ran his hand through his hair for a third time.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. Her tone made Jack look up at her with a slightly dazed expression.

"I'm okay, just tired."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why?"

"I didn't sleep so well last night, no big deal," he said, trying to convince her that the lies he spoke were in fact truth. She wasn't buying it.

But it suddenly struck her that things may have been a lot tougher for Jack than they had been for her. _Well, obviously_, she thought to herself. _He killed someone, not just one someone, two people, and I must be a constant reminder. He told me about his past, he's been alone for too long, had too much pain and responsibility shoved onto his shoulders._

Elsa's eyes softened as she realised just how broken he must be. Without a word, she jumped off the counter, set her mug down and strode over to where he sat. He gave her a confused and weary glance as she took his mug out of his hands and pulled him to his feet. The confusion increased when she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly. Jack didn't move for a second, but he woke up and hugged her back. It wasn't a hug that had to mean anything, it was purely comfort; a silent message that she'd be there, always.

_**~Two weeks later~**_

Jack and Elsa had finally managed to get the hang of being friends, and had actually surpassed the friend level, jumping straight into the bantering, bicker-like-husband-and-wife best friend stage.

Elsa had just gotten out of the shower when her phone buzzed. She leaned over her, not wanting to wet her precious iPhone. It was a text from Jack. _I'll text you back just now._

Buzz. Buzz.

_Gods, Jack, give me a chance!_

She finally pulled a black racer back vest with a pair of pink shorts and shuffled into her slippers. She was wrapping her soaking hair in a towel when she heard faint taps on her bedroom window. She walked out of the bathroom and slowly approached the curtains. She peeked through a gap in the lace curtains and, sure enough, there he was. Jackson Overland _I'm-full-of-shit_ Frost.

He poked his tongue out at her when he caught sight of her, prompting Elsa to roll her eyes and close her curtains. She skipped down to the elevator and met Jack out front.

"G'morning princess," he bellowed as she exited the elevator. He scooped her up into a bear hug and just about crushed her small frame. When he set her down, he took a good look at her, and burst out laughing.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"What's so funny, you big oaf?" she demanded.

"Enjoy your shower?" he asked innocently, though he was red in the face from laughing. Elsa suddenly remembered the towel on her head and blushed furiously. She snarled at Jack, ripping the towel off and throwing it in his face. She stalked off back up to her apartment with Jack at her side, trying, and failing, to apologise. She walked through her door and into the living room, and he still wouldn't stop.

"Shut up, Frosty," she groaned. He pouted and rested his chin on her shoulder, his hands behind his back.

"Forgive me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Elsa?"

"What?"

"OW!"

He dodged a well-aimed punch at his gut. She plopped down onto the sofa, rubbing the area of her shoulder he'd bitten. She lowered her head and sulked.

"Aw, Els, don't give me that face. I didn't bite hard, I just nicked you!"

She sniffed softly and Jack began to worry that he had hurt her. He tried to pry her hand away so he could see the damage, but she wouldn't allow him. She turned her back to him.

"Hey, wait, don't ignore me," he pleaded. She did.

"I'll cry," he threatened. He saw the side of her mouth lift. A smile.

"I mean it," he warned. She finally turned to face him with an incredulous look on her face.

"You asked for it," he mumbled, before throwing himself forward. She landed face down on the soft fabric, and Jack turned onto his back, resting his arm on his head dramatically.

"Oh, Elsa," he sobbed. "See what you've done now?" He wailed, well, more like whaled, with the way he sounded, and brushed away the imaginary tears.

"Oh. My. Gods. JACK! Get off, you over-sized beast of a human!" she cried. He guffawed as he helped her into a sitting position, flinging an arm around her shoulder.

"You can't beat me, Snowflake, thought you knew."

"But someday I will," she promised. He conceded and grabbed the TV control.

They sat in comfortable silence while Jack surfed through thousands of channels. He finally settled on Die Hard 2, one of his favourites. Elsa lay her head on the arm of the sofa, resting her bare feet in Jack's lap.

"What's this movie about again?" she asked. She honestly never really enjoyed the sequels in the Die Hard saga.

"This guy, John McLane, that's Bruce Willis"-"I know"-"Right, so he's at this airport waiting for his wife to land, when he notices some randoms acting weird. He decides to follow 'em to see what they're up to and, naturally, all chaos ensues."

"Sounds a lot like the first one."

"No way! This one is totally different," he defended. Elsa rolled her eyes and nudged his knee.

"You need to watch better movies."

"Oh, like The Fault In Our Stars? Or Twilight?" he mocked. Elsa's expression darkened.

"First of all, NEVER put those two movies in the same category again. Second, I read the books, so I had to see the movies. And thirdly, no. I meant like The Shining, or The Exorcism of Emily Rose."

Jack visibly paled at the mention of the horrors.

"The Shining, huh? Never seen it," he laughed nervously. Elsa saw her opportunity and pounced.

"You're afraid of horror movies!"

"What? No way, I love them," he countered, but the uneasiness in his voice was a dead giveaway. She rolled off of the sofa and fell onto the floor, clutching at her sides. Her laughter was hysterical.

"You are a baby! Admit it, Jackson!" she teased through maniacal bursts of laughter. Jack crossed his arms and turned away. Okay, maybe she should stop.

"All right, I'm sorry," she said, getting back onto the sofa and sitting behind Jack. He refused to acknowledge her. She wound her arms around his chest and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said earnestly. "I'll watch your stupid movie, and won't say another word about horror films. Promise."

He turned his head and gave her a searching look before shrugging. Elsa sighed and pulled him back so that they were lying across the sofa, Jack in front of Elsa. She really had no interest in the movie, and instead watched Jack's expression as the movie progressed.

Some people might say they were too close to be best friends, that they sat too close, looked at each other in ways best friends didn't. Hell, even their position on the sofa was way out of the 'friend zone'. But Elsa didn't care. She enjoyed having Jack close, as irritating and stubborn as he was.

The credits started rolling and Jack glanced at his watch.

"Hey, you got anything planned for right now?" he asked. She pulled back and set her hands on her hips.

"I'm hanging out with this big idiot at the moment, but I'm sure he won't mind if I leave," she teased. He rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

"Well, I have a match to train for, and my coach won't be too pleased if I'm late. But," he paused, lifting an eyebrow. "Maybe you'd like to come with?"

Elsa stared, slack-jawed and disbelieving.

"MMA?" she guessed, once she'd recovered. He nodded, waiting for the rest of her mind to catch up. He knew she was going to flip out, and somehow, it was the cutest thing she did.

She blinked a few times.

3… 2… 1…

"MMA?! JACKSON, ARE YOU INSANE?" she screamed. His amusement couldn't be hidden, and when she caught sight of his grin, it got that much worse.

"WHY ARE YOU GRINNING? THIS ISN'T FUNNY! DO YOU ENJOY HAVING SOME HULKING BEHEMOTH SMACK YOU AROUND A RING WHILE A CROWD OF SICKOS CHEERS HIM ON?" Granted, he didn't look like he could be smacked around, but that wasn't the point. He could get seriously injured, and then what? What would she do?

Her thoughts were sent spiralling at the expression on his face. It was a mixture of pride and utter competitiveness. Something she'd never seen on him before.

"I'll have you know that I am currently undefeated and ranked 2nd in the state," he huffed. She continued her disbelieving gape, and he spoke again before she could stop him.

"C'mon, Elsa, it'll be fun!" he coaxed. She shook her head adamantly.

"Frost, I swear I will not drive you to the hospital if you get your skull smashed," she deadpanned. He chuckled.

"Good enough for me."

He dragged her through the door and into his car. It was a short drive, and in 15 minutes, they were in front of the gym. Elsa eyed the large building nervously but Jack put an encouraging arm around her shoulders and she allowed herself to be steered through the open doors.

She was almost immediately scared to death when a deep, Ukrainian voice boomed over the PA system.

"Jack!" the voice cried. "Change rooms. Now. Your girlfriend can join me ringside once you're out."

Jack blushed. "Sorry, Joe is a little… Joe," he explained lamely. Elsa smiled and waved him off. Once he'd disappeared into the change rooms, she took in her surroundings.

The building looked as though it had once been a huge warehouse. It had a large open space, the floor almost completely covered in mats. Along the sides were punching bags and other training equipment. Towards the back of the space was a ring. It was currently unoccupied, and Elsa couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to be in there.

"Hey, Elsa!" called a familiar voice. She turned and spotted Hiccup training solo.

"Hiccup, hi," she said. He grinned sheepishly from behind a set of attack dummies.

"You train here too?" she asked.

"Only for a few years," he said. "Since I lost the ol' leg, y'know? Gotta stay fit." The sarcasm in his voice was so evident; she could almost see it dripping from his mouth.

She was about to reply but he interrupted her.

"Jack's in the ring," he stated. She spun around and caught sight of Jack climbing into the ring for what looked like a warm up spar with a rather terrified looking opponent.

Joe stood outside the ring, coaching Jack through combinations. Elsa walked over and joined him as Jack landed punch after punch, never missing his target. She watched in awe, Jack was flawless; his technique was on point, his balance unwavering. He sparred for a few more minutes before Joe pulled him out of the ring and to the mats, where Joe drilled Jack through his mat skills.

It was both amazing and petrifying to watch Jack. He moved so quickly and executed every move with utter precision. It definitely didn't help that he was shirtless either. Elsa fought to tear her eyes from his exposed back, but failed miserably. After two and a half hours of torture (or pleasure), Jack collapsed onto the chair next to Elsa.

"So?" he began.

"This is definitely different to ice skating," she mumbled. "Which reminds me. Is this the reason you were able to pull off those ridiculous stunts at the rink?" He nodded and then turned to her with excitement in his eyes.

"That reminds _me_, princess," he said evilly. She eyed him suspiciously as he grabbed hold of her hand and tugged her toward the octagonal ring. Within seconds, she realised exactly what he was planning.

"Oh, no you don't!" she ordered, pulling against Jack's vice-like grip on her fingers. His hold was unbreakable, and he simply laughed at her futile attempt to break free. After much fighting, mostly on Elsa's part, she finally stood in the centre of the ring. She wore gloves that were too big for her, and faced Jack who wore mitts, smiling at her encouragingly.

"C'mon, Elsa, you can do it," he pressed. She warily lifted an arm and lightly smacked one of his mitts.

"Elsa, you can hit way harder than that. I, of all people, would know," he said flatly.

"But I've never done this before," she argued. "And I have never hit you! At least not hard enough to hurt."

"That's why I'm here, to teach you," he assured. Then he thought of something. Yanking the mitts off, he tossed them to the mat, before gently pulling Elsa's too-big gloves off too. She looked curious. Jack took hold of her hands and held them close to his chest (which was conveniently still bare).

"Okay, now close your eyes."

She threw him a dubious glare.

"Just do it, Elsa," he said exasperatedly. She sighed dramatically before squeezing her eyes shut.

"Now, listen," he whispered. She obeyed, hearing the deafening throbs her heart gave at his touch. He seemed to hear what she was thinking and placed one of her hands over his heart, the other over hers. Her cool hand was set ablaze when it came into contact with his skin. His heartbeat was steady, and she silently cursed her own for trying to break through her rib cage.

"You feel that?" he asked quietly. She gave a small nod.

"What is that?" he asked. Her brow furrowed, but she didn't open her eyes. _That's a dumb question._

"A heartbeat?" she said, unsure of her answer. Her stomach did a small flip when she realised she'd cheesily referred to both of their heartbeats as one, but he didn't seem to notice.

"It's more than a heartbeat," he murmured. She tensed slightly when she felt how close he was.

"It's a sign. It tells us when we're scared, when we're excited and when we're sad. It's a sound we live for, and a sound we dread. A feeling we will always need. It tells us when we need to fight and when we should run. It's that ache that we subconsciously yearn for when all we want is for it to disappear. And when we have absolutely nothing else, it's the only thing that lets us know that we're still alive, and somehow reminds us of the ones we need to stay that way for. Our heartbeat keeps us alive in more ways than one. And when it's rhythmic beating is threatened, it tells us what we need to do."

Elsa shuddered, open-mouthed at Jack's words, eyes still closed.

"It's why I started MMA, to protect my heartbeat, and those my heart beats for."

She slowly opened her eyes and found her vision filled by oceans of blue.

"And it's why your hand is currently balled into a tight fist over your heart," he said simply. "Survival."

She smiled slightly and lowered her fist, relaxing it at her side, while he released the hand still resting over his heart.

"I understand," she finally said. She did. The need to defend yourself and those you love was so hard, and she finally understood that Jack used MMA to make sure he had a chance. It made her angry to realise that she, herself, had done nothing to protect her and Anna physically. Jack smiled and took a step back, raising his hands, palms facing Elsa.

"I believe you have some anger you'd like to let go of?" He knew her too well. She clenched her jaw and threw her fist at Jack's hand. It connected with a satisfying smack.

"Good, that's good! Try punching from your shoulder, don't pull back so far, you'll lose energy and force," he suggested. Elsa did as he instructed and felt thrilled at the new rush of strength that she produced.

"Like that?" she asked, concentrating on aiming at Jack's palms rather than his fingers.

"Just like that, Els."

He cheered her on as she practiced her jabs, and eventually, she was too tired to continue.

"Jack," she muttered breathlessly. "I can't feel my arms… Can we..?"

He hopped out of the ring and turned to help her down. Handing her a water bottle, he noticed that the tiny crease that seemed to live between her eyebrows was gone.

"You did good, kid," he joked, pinching her cheek. She rolled her eyes (which she did with Jack more often than anyone else), and flopped onto the mat beneath her feet.

"That was fun," she admitted. "I can see why you look so happy in the ring."

"I don't always," he mumbled, but Elsa didn't hear him.

"So, can I go home now?" she asked through a laugh. Jack chuckled and helped her to her feet, leading her to the door.

"Oh wait!" she squeaked suddenly.

"Hiccup, I didn't finish listening to your story," she said.

"It's okay," he assured. His attention span seemed short, his eyes constantly darting off the ring where a blonde girl was sparring.

"So… Astrid Hofferson, huh?" she whispered. He rested his head in his hand and stared off.

"Yeah," he sighed dreamily. "Wait, what? No way, I couldn't-I mean, she's-I'm a Hiccup and she's-she's-"

"Astrid, I know who she is, Hic," she teased. "Why don't you talk to her?"

Hiccup looked downright terrified at the thought.

"Fine, how about I talk to her?" Elsa offered. That was an even worse idea apparently, as Hiccup stood frozen and silent.

"Okay, I won't," she conceded with a small giggle. Jack just stood back trying to hide his laughter. Elsa turned on him and pounced.

"What about you, Frosty?"

He sobered up instantly.

"What about me?"

"Why don't you show some initiative and inspire our dear friend to speak to the girl he loves?"

Jack knew exactly where she was going, but wasn't too keen to meet her there just yet. At least not in the middle of a crowded gym. He frowned at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied. She crossed her arms.

"Isn't there someone you want to talk to?"

"Nope, not at all," he said through his teeth. Her expression darkened and she glanced back at Hiccup.

"Bye, Hic," she muttered, pushing past Jack and out into the cold air.

Hiccup threw Jack a _goodluck-with-that_ look before Jack darted after Elsa.

"What was that all about?" he demanded. She stood next to his car, arms crossed and facing the street. He grabbed her upper arm and spun her around so he could see her face. She was angry, and tears threatened to fall from her beautiful blue eyes.

That didn't stop him.

"Well?" he all but yelled. Her eyes hardened and she pulled her arm out of his hand.

"Nothing," she snapped. "Just take me home."

"No, I don't think I will. First, you're gonna tell me what the hell that was all about."

She glared at him, fighting the battling urges to punch and kiss him. But then…

"I thought you _felt_ something for me, Jack!" she burst. "I thought we could get past all the bullshit, past the masks and past the hiding. I thought, I thought. Well I guess I thought wrong!" she shouted. Jack stared at her in astonishment. Of course he felt something for her, fuck, he loved her! He just didn't know how she felt, and he enjoyed her company too much to jeopardise anything.

But now, as he stared at the beautiful woman before him, whose eyes held a burning fire so strong he could feel the heat emanating from them, he realised she may feel the same way too.

_Well_, he thought, _here goes nothin'…_

* * *

**_Soooooo?_**

**_I read a fanfic, whose name I cannot for the life of me remember, in which Jack and Elsa were best and bickering friends, and I loved the idea of all the suppressed feelings and sexual tension it would cause, not to mention the chemistry they share. So this chapter was dedicated to all the times we fell in love with our best friends and somehow never got the chance to tell 'em._**

**_Anyway, onto the reviews, because for some reason, I can't reply..._**

**_HyperactiveGuest: Oh my stars, that is so awesome, and I'm super flattered! I'd love to see it! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Guest: Thank you, thank you, thank you!_**

**_lovinglovexx: Yeeeeeeeeeeeah ;)_**

**_Guest: I know, I almost died writing it, haha. Thank you so much! I was thinking about it, but I really wanted to play on the tension and chemistry. As for who was watching them, you'll just have to wait and see... Muhahahahahaha!_**

**_WickedgreenPhantom: *fangirls every time you review* Thank you, I aim to please! The fluff was definitely needed, I felt like falling in and rolling around in as much Jelsa fluff as possible :/_**

**_Thanks again for all the awesome reviews and keep 'em coming!_**

**_And for those of you who are following and waiting for the next chapter of The Next Ice Age, I'll be posting it later today!_**

**_And I might post the next fanfic I'm working on..._**

**_Much luuurv and Jelsa kisses!_**

**_Wrathran_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Greetings, my gorgeous readers!**

**I really hope you don't hate me too much for this late update, or the length (X_o)**

**Really, I had such a bad case of writer's block, but that's no excuse, considering I managed to create a new fanfic that I'll be posting soon.**

**BTW, this chapter was sort of inspired by Better Than Me by Hinder.**

**Anywho, let's get on with it.**

"Shut up."

She immediately stopped her incoherent muttering and shot him a glare that almost stole his resolve. Almost.

"What?" she spat. Jack sighed in exasperation.

"I said shut up. No wonder you don't know, you never let anyone talk."

The glare she gave him should have frozen his heart solid in seconds.

"And what do I not know, exactly?"

"Way too much. And you've forgotten even more. Like how to see past your own defences, or-"

"I do see past my own defences!" she protested. He shot her a look that immediately silenced her.

"You can't even _listen_ to me. You _never_ listen to me. You are so afraid of being shut out again that you're shutting me out in the process. How am I supposed to react? How am I supposed to feel? I'm supposed to be your friend, Elsa."

She shuddered when he said her name. He only ever used it when he was truly upset or trying to tease her. And the latter certainly didn't apply to this situation. But she didn't flinch when he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to meet his turbulent eyes.

"You used to call me Snowflake," she said quietly. His usually bright eyes clouded at her words.

"I was wrong; you have selective hearing when it comes to me."

She narrowed her eyes and shoved his hands away.

"How can you say that? How can you even think that I would ever not listen to you? I hear everything, Jack. I remember all of it, even when you thought I didn't see you. All those times you looked away so you could hide the guilt or the pain, I saw. Or the times you thought I couldn't hear you when you went into a fit of rage, breaking things in your room while I sat downstairs with Emma. I couldn't shut you out, not even if I tried. But you? You're doing an excellent job of keeping me at arm's length. Close, but just far enough that I can't hurt you, right? You are my friend, and I'm sorry if that's a burden to you. All I ever wanted was for you to be okay."

Jack stared at her, wondering what he ever did that could possibly have made him worthy of Elsa.

"But why?"

"Because you were the first person who was able to break through my 'defences', and the first person who actually ever tried. You are still the only person who knows me, Jack. You're the only person I ever let in."

Jack shook his head slowly, closing his eyes.

_She deserves so much better than me_.

"You can't…" he started.

"I can't what?"

"You can't say things like that! Don't you get it? Elsa, _I killed your parents_," he said harshly. "What kind of person, no, scratch that. What kind of monster would do that? You deserve better, much better than me. Every time I look at you, all I can think of is how much you must hate me. Even if you've never shown it, I know it's in you somewhere."

"That's not your decision to make, Jackson. How can you think I'd hate you? I told you I forgave you! You're not a monster, you're human," she said softly, laying her hand on his chest. She tried to suppress the jolt of pain that shot through her heart when he pushed her hand away. She could feel the anger scratch the inside if her throat.

"Now who's shutting who out?" she muttered angrily. She expected him to yell some more, or at least throw her a glare.

But he simply pointed at the car, signalling her to get in. She turned on the spot and yanked the door open, sat down in a huff and slammed the door shut once more. Elsa knew he would try to speak to her again, but if he truly wanted to know what being shut out felt like, so be it. Jack shook his head and followed suit. It was dark already, and the fading sunset cast rays of golden amber across her face.

"Elsa?"

Nothing.

"Elsa?" he said a little louder.

Still nothing. He sighed and pulled off, driving to her apartment.

The ride was a quiet one, each one consumed by their own thoughts, and each passing minute robbed him of the courage he'd had earlier. He threw her quick glances, trying to catch her eye, but she didn't see. She sat with her legs up, arms around her knees, gaze fixed on the houses that sped past through the window. When they finally stopped outside Elsa's apartment block, she got out without so much as a goodbye. Jack watched her walk to the front door. He couldn't help but sigh longingly, his eyes lingering on her back, before she disappeared.

_Wake up, Jack! You're just gonna let her go? You love her, you know you do. You want her bad, man. Do something!_

On the last word, he practically ripped the door off its hinges and sprinted up the walkway. She paid no attention to the loud slam of the door outside, nor did she acknowledge the heavy footsteps running her way. She kept her eyes on the ground as the elevator slowly took her to the fifth floor, and fumbled for her keys. The ominous ding alerted her and she waited for the doors to slide open. She could feel the anger bubbling inside her, but her eyes betrayed the pain that came with it. The doors slid open and she walked out, her hands trying to dry the tears the spilled from her eyes.

Only, she didn't get that far.

The second the doors opened, she found herself being pushed back and roughly pinned to a wall behind her. She gasped when her head made contact with the glass, but the tiny stars that danced in her vision were quickly forgotten when hard lips collided with her own. She didn't need to see his face, his icy blue eyes or his shock of white hair to know who they belonged to.

"Jack," she mumbled against his mouth. He just groaned in response, his chest heaving from the run up the staircase, hands on her hips. She laughed quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands tangling in his tousled hair, allowing the world around them to slip into irrelevance. His lips became more urgent on hers as his hands moved from her hips to her waist. She inhaled deeply, trying to memorize his intoxicating scent; an enticing mixture of his cologne and the faint post-smell of a hectic workout. Her thoughts whirled at his touch and made her dizzy. He trailed kisses and nips down her jaw and onto her neck.

She let out a raspy breath when his teeth found the one spot on her neck that drove her to submission. He laughed softly at how she shivered at his touch, moving further down to her collar bone. Her fingers flexed in his hair and he hoisted her up, her legs locking around his waist. Their breathing became shallow, punctuated by tiny moans between kisses. Elsa's mind was one huge blur, focusing on Jack's hands as they slipped under her vest, his lips brushing against her skin, and the length of his torso pressed against her smaller frame.

She brought his face back to hers, her eyes moving hungrily from his eyes to his slightly parted lips. The latter curved into a seductive smirk as he captured her mouth with his once again, pulling back ever so slightly to flick his tongue on her lips. She blinked, trying to control the heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. It was such a small motion, yet that tiny tongue-flick made her insides squirm. How could he possibly be that… _sexy?_

He lifted a hand to her cheek, gently caressing her burning skin, supporting all her weight with his free arm. Leaning his forehead gently against hers, he whispered:

"How could I not love you?"

**Okay, so don't kill me for how short that was. But I'm so excited to get to the main plot of this story!**

**We finally get to find out who was watching our beautiful babies oh so long ago.**

**Remember to leave a review on your way out! Comments, suggestions, requests, etc are all welcome!**

**As a matter of interest, do we miss Anna's presence? Should I add more of her, as well as uni stuff?**

**Lemme know! And don't forget to check out my other fanfic 'The Next Ice Age'!**

**Ciao!**

**Wrathran**


	15. Chapter 14

**Guys, I'm so sorry! No excuses, but I promise to update at least twice a week.**

**Enjoy, and thank you to all who reviewed!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Mag, who needed a distraction.**

It had been little over three weeks since Jack and Elsa had finally confessed their feelings for one another, and for once, life was looking pretty good. There were just a few days left before Christmas, and Elsa would finally be with her sister after three long years. And as a bonus, she was going to spend it with Jack too. It was a unanimous decision to invade Jack's house for the celebration, considering he definitely had more than enough room. There was a downside, however, was that Jack's house just left more room to decorate. And that's exactly where Anna and Elsa were right then.

"Frost, where is all your tinsel?" Anna shouted from the attic. She'd been combing through all the boxes labelled 'Xmas Deco', and passing it down to Elsa, who stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Try the box labelled 'Tinsel', genius!" Jack shouted from the living room.

"There is no- oh wait, got it!"

Jack smiled.

The living room was at least getting somewhere. A giant tree stood tall and proud in the corner of the room, at a safe distance from the fireplace. There were stockings hanging from the mantel, and the floor had been covered with a rug that looked like a fresh layer of snow. Unfortunately, that rug was no longer visible, hidden by Christmas ornaments and decorations that had been haphazardly strewn across the floor.

Jack was expertly connecting the lights that were hanging from the ceiling and framed the walls. Elsa walked in with a giant box in her arms and dumped its contents on his head.

"Hey!" He tried unsuccessfully to disentangle himself from the coils of tinsel while Elsa pulled out her phone for a photo.

"I like the look of my present already," she teased. Jack crossed his arms.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious. Now, help me get these off."

"All right, just hold still," she ordered. It was a pretty tough job, and somehow, after a whole 15 minutes, Elsa found herself just as stuck as Jack.

"That didn't work," Jack pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock," she snapped. Jack smirked and wound an arm around her waist.

"Well, now that I've got you here," he said, his voice dropping to a low rumble as he pressed his lips softly to hers. She giggled in response and playfully bit his lower lip. Just then, Anna burst into the living room with an object in either hand.

"Okay, so are we going with the angel or star as the tree topper… You guys are supposed to be under a mistletoe," she teased. "Or in a bedroom."

"Shut up, Anna, and help us get out of this," Elsa pleaded.

"But you both look so cosy over there," she said, waggling her eyebrows. She quickly whipped out her phone and snapped a few photos.

"Instagram, baby!" she yelled triumphantly, sticking her tongue out at the pair before running back upstairs, cackling evilly.

"Oh, hey princess," Jack mumbled. Elsa turned her attention back to him, and mentally face palmed herself. He was holding the one knot that kept them bound, smiling sheepishly. When they were able to move again, she kissed his cheek softly.

"What was that for?" he asked curiously.

"This," she said simply, looking around at the giant chaos that would soon be a Christmas wonderland. She sat on the floor and busied herself with a few strands of fairy lights that needed to be separated. Jack joined her, his hands making short work of the stubborn lights.

"You mean making you and your crazy sister help me decorate my house?" he joked. Elsa laughed quietly and shook her head.

"I mean for letting us spend Christmas here, as a family…" she trailed off. Jack blinked at a sudden realisation.

"You haven't celebrated Christmas since the accident." He said it as a statement, like he already knew her answer.

She smiled sadly and looked up from the lights.

"I had no one to celebrate with. What's Christmas with no family?"

Jack was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"And that is precisely why we are going shopping. Right now."

Elsa turned to see Anna perched on the arm of a sofa. Jack gave her an encouraging nudge and helped Elsa to her feet.

"You sure it's okay if I go?" she asked, looking back at Jack. He smiled, but Anna answered.

"Boy toy Frosty will still be here when we get back. Then you can suck face all ya want!"

Elsa laughed at Anna's choice of words and Jack's furious blush.

"Okay, baby sis, where to?"

"To the mall!" she hollered, throwing her fist in the air like it was a declaration of war.

Twenty minutes later, Anna and Elsa walked arm-in-arm past the food court, talking animatedly about what gifts they were planning to buy.

"What are you going to get Kristoff?" Elsa asked with a sly smile. Anna blushed and bit her lip.

"Well, I know how much he loves ice and this is his favourite holiday, so I was thinking about getting him a trip to Norway, and maybe even a stuffed reindeer. He was eyeing them in the toy store the last time we went to the movies. I don't know what it is with him and reindeers, but boy, does he have it bad," she chuckled.

"I think he'd love that, but you know he won't go without you."

"Why wouldn't he go without me?" she asked innocently.

_Precious, naïve and oblivious Anna,_ Elsa thought.

"Oh, nothing. Hey look! Isn't that the store you were telling me about? Where you thought I'd find the 'perfect gift' for Jack?" Elsa pointed at a store that practically glittered.

"Pandora? Oh yes, that's it! Let's go," Anna exclaimed, tugging Elsa through the open doors. Elsa gawked at the jewellery on display. There were beautiful charm bracelets and necklaces that were covered in the most unique designs and pendants. Anna bounced around the store, flitting from each display case, squealing at the pieces she loved. Elsa kept those pieces in her mind, meaning to buy them when Anna wasn't looking.

She'd been wandering around the custom-design section when she found it. It sat proudly on a clear display case, clearly meant to draw attention. It was simple though: a black and white leather wrist band accompanied by a silver bracelet. But that wasn't what caught Elsa's eye. It was the ring that came with it. It was so… Jack. A plain silver band with a single diamond in the centre. It was perfect. Jack wasn't the flashy kind, and he'd appreciate the leather-silver wrist-set. But the ring, the ring was something different. Elsa suddenly found herself wondering if she should get it. What if Jack thought it was too much? What if he thought that a ring symbolised too much? Would it scare him off?

While Elsa warred with herself internally, Anna had sneakily bought Elsa's gift, hiding it in her VS bag so she wouldn't see. She spotted Elsa and walked over, noting the tiny crease between her eyebrows.

"Just get it," Anna said.

"What if he doesn't like it?" Elsa looked at her sister anxiously. "I mean, we haven't even been dating for a month yet, and it's kind of a big step in certain perspectives. I just don't wanna scare him off, or make him feel pressured or anything. It's just, so Jack, y'know? I can picture him wearing it and it looks good. Great even. But I just don't know. Maybe I should just get the wrist-set, leave the ring for another time. It's only our first Christmas, after all-"

"Oh my God, Elsa! You really love him!" Anna squealed. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. Elsa felt tiny butterflies in her chest, It was different when Anna said it.

"Yeah, I do," she admitted. Anna threw her arms around Elsa and squeezed gently.

"He really loves you too, silly. It's so obvious! All he does is talk about you, and stare at you. I swear, sometimes when he's quiet, he smiles and I just know he's thinking about you!"

"You think so?"

"Oh, Elsie, I know so! Now, c'mon, get him what you want to get him and let's go eat! I'm starving!"

Elsa smiled at her only sister. For so long she'd craved the opportunity to spend time with Anna, and now she was wasting it over her doubts. She told Anna to save her a spot at the food court and watched as the strawberry blonde bounced out of sight. She turned to the saleswoman and bought Jack's and Anna's gifts, hastily hiding them in her purse.

It wasn't hard to spot Anna.

Well, that could be because she was audible from halfway across the mall, but her bubbly personality seemed to emit this bright yellow aura that made her easy to find. And it was no shock that her 'aura' led Elsa to a candy store. Inside, Anna was stocking up on every kind of chocolate known to mankind, and two of each, just for good measure. Elsa had to practically drag her back to the food court, where they ordered Chinese.

"So, who else do we have left?" Anna asked through a mouth full of noodles.

"I just need to shop for Emma, Merida, Hiccup , Aunt Dina and Uncle Frank. Oh, and one more thing for Jack," she quickly added. Anna's eyes lit up.

"So you already got my present? What is it? Can I see?"

"Who said I was getting you anything?" Elsa asked in mock incredulity. "And even if I had gotten you something, you'd have to wait 'til Christmas Day."

"But, Elsaaaaaaaa," she whined. Elsa giggled and stood up and sauntered away, leaving Anna scrambling after her.

After a very long and very tiresome 5 hours, Elsa was finally back home, having dropped Anna off at their aunt's house. She sat on the floor in her room, wrapping the gifts she'd bought. Elsa was pretty stoked with her haul. She enjoyed wrapping presents herself; it made them feel more personal, even if they'd been bought.

She looked through the gifts, checking them off on her list.

_Anna – Pandora Charm bracelet, matching necklace and earrings._

_Jack – Pandora Leather-Silver wrist-set and ring (to be engraved) and surprise._

_Emma – Complete One Direction EP with signed posters and a new iPod._

_Merida – Brand new archery bow (weird, but hey, the girl is pretty unique)._

_Kristoff – Faux ice sculpture of a reindeer._

_Hiccup – Book on mythical creatures- "Dragons and their Secrets". Strange kid._

_Aunt Dina – Diamond bracelet._

_Uncle Frank – Bottle of Johnny Walker Black (what can I say? He's a simple man)._

She looked over at the surprise she'd been working on for Jack, and her heart fluttered slightly. She really hoped he'd like it.

The next two days passed by quickly, with final preparations being made. It was settled that everyone would meet at Jack's house for Christmas dinner and a few would stay the night for Christmas Day. Of course, it was also decided that Elsa would be in charge of cooking. So on the morning of December 24th, Elsa bustled about Jack's kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible. Both Emma and Jack were still sleeping. It was only 7am, and she didn't want to wake them. But Elsa remembered how good her mom used to be around Christmas. She was a flawless planner, and her ideal time of commencement would be 7am. Elsa had let herself in using the key Jack had given her a few days earlier, and set to work.

She smiled at the thought of Jack giving her a key to his house. And she smiled wider at how comfortable she felt in the kitchen, knowing he was upstairs asleep. It made her feel giddy and warm. She wanted this for the future, their future. It was easy to picture.

_Too soon, Elsa._

She shook the thought from her mind and concentrated on the chocolate and vanilla pudding she was busy with, quietly humming a few of her favourite Christmas songs.

After two hours, the desserts sat in the refrigerator, the turkey was waiting to be put into the oven, and breakfast was ready. Elsa decided that 9am was late enough, and just as she was about to trudge upstairs, Emma came bounding into the kitchen.

"Mooooornin' Elsa!" she sang, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist.

"Morning Em, how you feeling?"

"Great, just starved. I thought I'd come down before Jack finishes all the food," she said slyly. Elsa laughed and handed Emma a plate.

"Well, there's eggs and bacon if you like, but I also made pancakes and omelettes. Eat up, hun," Elsa said, playfully ruffling Emma's hair as she walked past.

"I'm going to see if I can get Jack out of bed."

"Good luck with that!" Emma called.

Elsa smiled to herself as she crept up the stairs and down the hall to the last door. She quietly opened it and squeezed through, shutting the door behind her. Jack lay sprawled out on his stomach, legs and arms dangling off of the bed. His face was slightly hidden in a pillow, but Elsa could see he was still sound asleep. She didn't want to scare him, the gods know what happened the last time she did that. No, he looked too peaceful to scare. She tiptoed to the side of his bed and cautiously hovered above him on all fours.

Trying to make as little movement as possible, she gently straddled him, her knees on either side of his hips. He twitched and she immediately froze.

"Get out, Emma," he groaned, his eyes never opening. Elsa stifled a giggle and put her hands on his bare shoulders. She applied a soft pressure to a set of bruises on his right shoulder blade, thanks to a mishap in the ring. He winced slightly and she moved to the middle of his back, where he exhaled deeply, seemingly more relaxed.

Leaning forward, she left a trail of kisses along his spine, moving towards his neck and saying his name in between kisses. He groaned in response. She reached his shoulder and rested her chin there, admiring his gorgeous face.

"Jack," she breathed. His eyes fluttered but stayed shut.

"Jack, you gotta get up," she coaxed. He turned his face and hid in his pillow, as if trying to mute her. She raised an eyebrow and grinned. He really was a deep sleeper. But he was also ticklish. She reached down toward his exposed tattoo and gently traced the designs with her long fingernail. His body twisted and his elbow moved to shield his weak spot. She grabbed his hand and threaded her fingers through his. It was failsafe, she knew he wouldn't move that arm now. But she also knew he was about to wake up She lay flat across his back and blew a raspberry on his neck. He jolted awake.

"Els?" he said groggily. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"The one and only, babe. C'mon, you need to get up, breakfast is ready and I need you to run damage control when Anna gets here." She climbed off and watched as he sat up, resting his head in his hands.

"What time is it?" She checked her watch.

"It's already 9h25. Geez, it took me almost half an hour to wake you! You sleep like the dead," she noted. He rubbed his eyes and yawned widely.

"Where's my morning kiss?" he whined.

"Waiting downstairs," she said simply. He pouted in disappointment.

"But you're here right now, where's the sense in going all the way downstairs?"

Elsa walked back to where he sat and bent down, planting a kiss on his cheek before turning around to leave. Jack scowled and grabbed her hand.

"A real one, princess," he ordered. She smiled softly and leaned toward him, stopping millimetres from his mouth.

"Brush your teeth first." And she was gone. Jack huffed and pulled himself out of bed, dragging his feet to the bathroom.

Elsa skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Emma sat with presumably her third omelette on her plate.

"You eat like your brother, Em," Elsa teased as she sliced potatoes into cubes. Emma stuck her tongue out at Elsa.

"At least I'm in better shape than him, Ellie," she stated. Elsa laughed.

"Well, it looks like I'll need to make some more," she sighed. Emma smiled widely.

"Can I help? Well, can you teach me?" she asked sheepishly.

"Of course, Em, I'd be happy to." Elsa loved the idea that Emma would ask her how to cook. It took them a good 40 minutes, but Emma finally got the hang of flipping pancakes and omelettes, and a fresh new batch of each sat on plates for Jack, who walked in stretching.

"That smells so great," he said. He spotted the pancakes and omelettes and dug in, stuffing his mouth.

"I might be sick," Emma complained, looking nauseated. She hugged Elsa and thanked her for the lesson and ran out the front door. She was spending the day with her best friend.

Jack swallowed and smirked at Elsa, who was watching him eat with an amused expression.

"What?" she asked.

"You didn't make these," he accused. She smiled and shook her head.

"Emma did. How did you know I hadn't made them?"

"That's easy, you're amazing. She's not quite there yet," he said with a wink. She lightly slapped his shoulder.

"You should be proud that she wants to learn," she chided. Jack laughed quietly and stood up, putting his plate in the sink.

"Since when are you so motherly?" he teased, pulling her into a tight hug. She blinked, she hadn't realised that was how her behaviour was being perceived. She pulled back.

"Oh, Jack, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude or butt in, I just-"

"It's great, Snowflake," he said, silencing her with a swift kiss. "As much as I wish it weren't true, I can't help Em with everything. Emma needs someone like you, someone who can help her with her teenage trouble. The gods know I can't help with everything," he said, emphasising the last word with a frown.

"You say that like there's a story behind it," she said, smiling at his discomfort.

"Let's just say she's asked my opinion on clothes and boys one time too many," he said, eager to avoid the subject. Elsa laughed and turned to wash the dishes. Jack watched her graceful movements and neither said anything for a while. Then Jack remembered.

"Don't you owe me something?" he said, feigning seriousness. She tilted her head to look up at him, her hands expertly scrubbing a pan.

"Owe you something?" she asked. Jack reached up and twirled a strand of her hair in his fingers.

"I believe you said something was waiting for me downstairs, before you unceremoniously shut me down," he accused. She furrowed her brow in confusion before it clicked.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Oh?" he repeated. He moved to stand behind her, coiling his arms around her waist, lips trailing a chain of small kisses along her shoulder.

"Jack, can I just finish washing up, please?"

"But it's my house," he complained. "I should be washing up. You should be admiring me from the sofa with a glass of wine in hand."

Elsa smiled.

"I'm almost done, and anyway, I was the one who dirtied them."

Jack stroked her cheek and gently angled her chin to face him. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers, returning his hand to her waist where his fingers traced invisible swirls. His tongue brushed her bottom lip and she gladly granted him entrance. He groaned and spun her around to face him, pushing her against the edge of the counter. Her hands instinctively clutched at his shoulders, her nails digging into the muscle. Jack lifted her onto the counter, so that her face was level with his.

"Countertop fetish, Mr. Frost?" she teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you complaining, princess?"

"Never," she said, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him in.

He tugged impatiently on her baby blue sweater and she leaned back while he pulled it over her head and threw it to the floor. She deftly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and smiling when it hit the ground. She made quick work of his vest, yanking it off of his body and kissing the smooth planes of his chest. His fingers tangled in her hair while his other hand trailed down her back to the hem of her t-shirt. She smiled against his skin and pulled her t-shirt off, leaving her in dark blue skinny jeans and a pale blue lace bra.

Jack's blue eyes darkened. He stared at Elsa hungrily. Her body was perfection; her skin was flawless and seemed to glow at his touch. He let his fingers trace the length of her collar bone and then over the lace of her bra, drawing a small gasp from Elsa. Jack quickly looked back at her face, but her eyes were closed in anticipation. He smiled and gently squeezed her breast, her soft moan swallowed by his lips hard against hers. Elsa grabbed fistfuls of his silky hair and drew him closer, her knees hitched on his hips. She angled his face upward and kissed his neck, suckling and biting over and over. She felt his hand move to her back and his fingers hooking on the clip of her bra.

_Ding dong!_

Jack growled but otherwise ignored the doorbell, unhooking her bra in one swift move.

_Ding dong!_

"Jack, there's someone at the door," Elsa whispered.

"They can wait," he grumbled, letting her bra join the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

_Ding dong!_

"Jack, if ye don' open up, we're comin' in!" came Merida's muffled yell. Elsa's eyes sprang open, and she quickly shoved Jack away, bending down to grab her clothes. As she was about to dart away to the upstairs bathroom, Jack caught her wrist and pulled her close.

"We'll finish this conversation later," he whispered, his voice low and seductive. She smiled and kissed his forehead, standing on her tiptoes to reach before sprinting upstairs.

The front door swung open and revealed Merida, Hiccup, and Astrid. Jack had gotten dressed in mere seconds and finished tidying the kitchen before going to meet his friends.

"Hey guys, sorry I was just tidying up," Jack explained. Merida scrutinized Jack, paying close attention to his face and for some odd reason, his neck. Jack felt self-conscious and decided to lead them to the living room.

"Did ye get attacked by an animal, or somethin'?" Merida asked, hiding her chortle behind her hand.

"What-?" Jack stopped when he caught sight of, not one, not two, but three red marks on his neck.

"Damn, Elsa did quite a number on you, due," Hiccup teased. Jack laughed and gingerly ran his fingers over them, silently praising Elsa for her personality. She was possessive, and had warned him on many occasions. It wasn't a crazy possessive, just the kind where she enjoyed showing the world, and him, that he was hers. And hers only. Speak of the beautiful devil…

"Hey guys! Didn't know you would be here this early," she said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, we were all just in the neighbourhood, and thought we'd drop in early. But I think we interrupted something…?" Astrid mused, cocking her head at Elsa. Elsa's eye twitched and she smiled robotically. Jack quickly jumped in.

"Not at all, we were just cleaning the kitchen. Does anyone want anything to drink?" he quickly asked. He shot Elsa a warning glance and she rolled her eyes. She and Astrid weren't exactly the greatest of friends, and they seemed to get under one another's skin quite easily.

"Aye, I'll have a Scotch," Merida said. Elsa gaped at her best friend.

"Mer, it's not even midday yet." Merida shrugged.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere, lass," she said with a hearty laugh. Elsa laughed and turned to Hiccup.

"You, Hic?"

"Uh, I'll just have soda for now. I'd like to be awake come our 5pm," he shot in Merida's direction.

"Astrid?" Elsa said as politely as she could.

"I'm fine, thanks. But I'll help you with the others," she said, getting to her feet.

"No, no, that's not necessary," Elsa said, holding her hands in front of her. Astrid smiled.

"I want to," she said. Elsa threw Jack a look that clearly screamed Help me! but all he did was nod encouragingly. Elsa sighed silently and followed after Astrid. When she got to the kitchen, she found Astrid pouring Hiccup's soda.

"Can I ask you something?" Astrid asked, watching Elsa pull out a few whiskey glasses.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you have feelings for Hiccup?"

Elsa nearly dropped the bottle of scotch.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me," Astrid said, crossing her arms. Elsa stared at the blonde in utter disbelief.

"Astrid, I have never, nor will I ever have feelings that are beyond friendly for Hiccup."

"Why? Is he not good enough for you?"

"No, its not that," Elsa said, clearly at a loss for words. "I have Jack, we're dating and even before that, it was always him. Hiccup is a friend, a very good friend."

Astrid visibly relaxed and even looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Elsa, it's just that I've liked Hiccup for a while now. And I thought you might take him from me. That's why I was always so cold," she said shyly. Elsa smiled.

"It's totally fine, I'm the same way with Jack. I'd skin the first girl who tried to touch him."

They both laughed at their stupid misunderstanding.

"So, we good?" Astrid asked.

"We're good," Elsa replied, hugging her new friend. Christmas was turning out to be quite eventful.

"Drinks!" Merida yelled. Elsa laughed and poured her, Jack and Merida a drink. She and Astrid left the kitchen and returned to the living room where Merida, Hiccup and Jack were all discussing sports.

"Ah, yer a star, lass!" Merida gushed, holding her glass to Elsa's.

"To Christmas and new beginnings," Astrid said. Elsa met Jack's eyes and lifted her glass to his.

"To Christmas and new beginnings," they chorused.

By 2pm, all five friends were near tipsy and talking about whatever randomness popped into their minds. Anna arrived with Kristoff shortly after. The turkey was in the oven, filling the house with an intoxicating aroma. By 4pm, Anna had somehow convinced them to play Truth or Dare.

"Anna, don't you think we're a little too old for this?" Elsa asked exasperatedly. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a prude, Els. This is different. We're combining Truth or Dare with strip poker and a bit of Seven Minutes," she said, mischievously waggling her eyebrows.

"Okay, I'm game," Elsa said. She would never back down from a challenge, and the others just sat back and watched the sisters have it out. "Rules."

"If you forfeit a dare or question, you forfeit an item of clothing. But the person who dared or questioned you gets to choose the item."

"Easy, next?"

"No siblings are allowed to dare or question one another."

Elsa smiled. Her little sister was trying to outsmart her, but little did she know that Jack always knew what Elsa was thinking, just by looking at her expression.

"Psssh, afraid, baby sister? Next," Elsa taunted.

"Uh, oh yeah. No dares or questions are allowed to be repeated, rephrased or paraphrased."

"Anna, rephrase and paraphrase mean the same thing," Elsa giggled. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Me first!"

They all took their seats on the sofas: Jack and Elsa on the loveseat, Anna, Kristoff and Merida on the lounger and Astrid and Hiccup on the lazy boys.

"Okay, Truth or Dare Merida."

"Truth," Merida said.

"Is your hair naturally that unstable?"

"Aye, it is. Got it from me Dad, I did," she said proudly. She turned to Elsa.

"Els, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Elsa said.

"I dare ye to smack Jack's arse, lass," Merida said with a chortle. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Jack?"

"Got it," he said, getting to his feet. Elsa grinned as she slapped his behind, causing him to laugh at Merida's disgruntled expression.

"My turn, Astrid?"

"Hm?"

"Truth or Dare?"

Astrid stayed silently, apparently weighing her options.

"Dare," she said finally. Elsa winked at her.

"I dare you to spend seven minutes with Hic."

Astrid paled, and Hiccup went red.

"What?" she squeaked.

**Hope this makes up for the wait.**

**Hooray for baby smut, haha!**

**Review, fav and follow please!**

**Wrathran**


	16. Chapter 15

**I am a horrible human being...**

**My many apologies, but for now, ON WITH THE SHOW - er - STORY!**

"You heard me." Elsa raised her eyebrow and smirked, her expression the splitting image of Jack's when he was up to no good. Astrid gave her a pleading stare, but Elsa refused to budge.

"Unless you'd like to forfeit?" Elsa said sweetly. She knew Astrid wasn't one to back out of a challenge, but somehow Elsa knew Astrid would gladly take the forfeit.

She was right.

"I forfeit," Astrid said, clearly relieved. Hiccup looked a little disappointed, but he hid it well enough. Jack, Merida, Anna and Kristoff simply stared at Astrid, their jaws sweeping the floor. Elsa, however, looked as though horns were about to sprout from her platinum locks.

"Good enough for me. The shirt," she ordered. Astrid stared at Elsa blankly.

"My- my what?" she stammered.

"Your shirt," Elsa said through a smirk. Something flashed in Astrid's eyes and immediately she wore a mirror-image of Elsa's challenging grin. She pulled her grey t shirt off and threw it to the centre of the group. Glancing wickedly at Jack, Astrid winked and threw the rest of her whiskey down her throat.

"My turn," she purred.

An hour and a half later, Elsa and Astrid sat directly opposite one another on the floor, wearing only their bras and jeans; in Elsa's case, socks included. The boys had given up and turned to watch highlights of a hockey game, while Anna and Merida had migrated to the kitchen for some pre-dinner snacks.

"Astrid, it's your turn," Elsa said, leaning forward on her elbows.

"Truth or dare?" Astrid asked. Elsa bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Truth."

"What happened that you and Anna stopped talking?"

The entire house seemed to freeze, no one moved, nor did they even breathe. Jack locked eyes with Elsa, knowing full well that her limit had been reached. He jumped over the back of the couch and stood between her and Astrid.

"Too far, Astrid," he warned, turning to pick Elsa up off of the floor and steering her towards the kitchen. She was breathing heavily but was in control enough to twist out of his grip and storm out through the front door. He was quick to follow, shooting Anna a reassuring look as he left. Outside, Elsa had already made it to the sidewalk beyond his front gate. It was mercifully dark, and Jack threw his leather jacket across his girlfriend's bare shoulders.

"Els," he said softly. "Breathe." He tried to coax her into his arms, but she fought back.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she shouted, turning her back on him. Her fingers clenched and unclenched. Never had she been caught off guard like that. The result was a near panic attack that she hadn't had to suffer for weeks now. She sat on the frozen concrete, twisting her hands through her hair as she attempted to steady her breathing. She didn't notice Jack kneel in front of her until she felt his hands on hers, pulling her abusive fingers from her hair.

"Sorry," she mumbled weakly. She was always embarrassed at how she treated him during an attack, considering he was the only one who tried to help. He smiled softly and zipped his jacket closed. Pulling her to her sock-clad feet, he dusted the wet snow from her jeans and threw an arm around her.

"C'mon, you big baby," he teased. "It's too cold out here for bare feet."

She laughed at his prodding joke and held onto his arm as they walked back to the house. She stopped at the door and stared longingly at the porch swing. Jack took her not-so-subtle hint and sat down, pulling her to sit next to him, her legs lying over his.

"What am I going to do with you, love?" he mused, reassuringly rubbing her ankle. She scowled and playfully kicked his thigh.

"You make me sound like a broken toy" she bit back, a small smile growing on her lips.

"You definitely aren't, these three little signatures ought to prove that," he mocked, lightly tracing the soon-to-be bruises on his neck. Her small smile quickly evolved to a full-fledged smirk.

"I did warn you, though."

"Yeah, but do you do this to your favourite coffee mug?"

"No, but I don't exactly keep you in my kitchen cupboard either, do I?" she said, raising an eyebrow. Jack chuckled.

"No, thank the gods for that." She reached over and grabbed his hand, toying with his fingers. She appeared to be deep in thought when she reached the ring finger on his left hand. He smiled; she was experimentally playing, trying to imagine what his hand would look like with a ring on it. He knew her too well.

"Find what you're looking for?" he asked, amused that she'd forgotten he was still technically there. She hummed her assent before realizing what he'd asked, snapping her head to look at him with wide eyes. He laughed at her expression.

"Don't laugh at me, Frost," she whined, pulling her legs back to her side and up to her chest. "I'll get Emma to kick your ass."

"Ha! Like she could ever beat me," he scoffed.

"I have before," Emma snapped, walking through the gate. Neither Jack nor Elsa had noticed a car pull up or the door slam.

"Hi Els!" she greeted happily, giving Elsa a bright smile before turning back to her older brother.

"Jackson, don't forget who taught you your mat skills" she said coldly, and strutted through the front door. Elsa just about fell off the porch swing, doubled over to clutch her sides through manic laughter.

"You-you got told, _Jackson_," she teased, pinching his cheeks as he scowled. Jack swatted her hand away and trudged inside. Elsa quickly followed, jokingly imitating Emma's words. Jack refused to acknowledge her, and she dodged questions from their guests. Astrid apologised profusely and Elsa explained why she'd reacted that way. By the time everyone was seated at the table laden with Christmas dinner, along with Christmas themed food, sweets and desserts, Jack was still ignoring Elsa.

"Jack, would you care to do the honours?" she asked, handing him the knife and sharpener. He took them wordlessly, and scowled at his little sister.

"Aw, is Jackie boy all miffed?" Anna chirped, earning a hard glare from her older sister. She immediately backed down, but not before she noticed the hint of a smirk on Jack's face. Dinner at the Frost house was loud; Anna rambled on about everything and nothing, while Emma and Jack threw playful insults at one another. Hiccup, Elsa, Merida and Astrid engaged in a battle of their dulled wits (what with the alcohol), and Kristoff sat back and observed the commotion, his gaze never leaving Anna.

"Time for dessert!" Elsa announced, noticing Jack's raised eyebrow and lopsided smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him and passed the bowls and spoons down. Everyone had a healthy, or rather unhealthy, serving of chocolate swirl pudding in front of them. Everyone except Jack. Elsa sent him a questioning look, to which he shrugged.

"I'm waiting on something a little sweeter," he whispered so no one else could hear. She went pink and smacked his shoulder.

"You ignore me throughout dinner and now you want something sweet?" she scolded, rolling her eyes at his heart-stopping grin.

"I have a sweet tooth, princess."

"You are so cheesy, Jackson," she sighed through soft giggles. He winked.

"That I am, but you love it."

"I never said that," she muttered. He laughed and stood up, taking her empty bowl and their empty plates to the kitchen. She followed suit, piling dishes in her arms and carefully placing them in the sink. Merida and Kristoff brought the remaining dishes and bowls, before joining everybody else in the living room to watch the Christmas Eve movie special; The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Jack pulled two glasses from a cupboard and filled each one with a considerable amount of wine. He handed one to Elsa with a bow of his head.

"Your drink, milady." She took the glass and smiled as he pushed her toward the sofa that separated the kitchen and the smaller living room.

"Now, you sit here while I clean up," he ordered, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. "Dinner was amazing, love."

"Thank you," she said proudly. "I can't remember the last time I cooked that much. It was fun."

"Then I'll just have to get you to cook for us more often," he teased. She laughed and lay comfortably across the sofa, leaning on the arm to watch Jack clean up.

"You have a fine ass," she said, taking a swig of her wine, although the sound of his laughter warmed her more.

"I could say thank you, but your ass is definitely sexier."

"You're just trying to get lucky," she accused, downing the remainder of the wine. "And you're trying to get me drunk."

"You? Drunk? Ha, don't make me laugh. Your tolerance is higher than mine, babe. But you'd be right about the first thing," he said, turning to throw her a mischievous grin over his shoulder. Her insides coiled pleasantly, and she pushed herself up from the sofa.

"Has this approach ever been successful, Jackson?"

"Always," he deadpanned. "You can't resist me."

"But I can try," she retorted. He frowned.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

He groaned.

"Fine. You win," he sighed. He dried his hands and sat at the kitchen table. Elsa took her regular spot on the counter beside him.

"What are you doing for New Years'?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Am I spending it with you?" she asked, not wanting him to feel like he had to spend the holiday with her. He smiled.

"Els, of course, if you'll have me?"

"Well, I guess I'm not too busy for you," she joked. He flashed her a smile.

"Good, coz we're going New York." Her jaw dropped.

"New York? Really?" she squealed.

"Yup, just you and me in Times Square," he said. She launched forward and almost tackled him to the floor.

"I can't believe you! This is incredible, Jack. Thank you!"

"Merry Christmas, Snowflake."

She pulled back and kissed him hard. She decided this was the perfect moment.

"Follow me," she mumbled, running quietly up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms. He followed and sat on the edge of the bed, watching as she rummaged through her portfolio case. She pulled out a large square shaped object, wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper. She sat on the bed next to him, folding her legs beneath her as she handed him the object.

"I thought maybe it'd be better to give you this in private."

He looked at her for a second longer before turning his attention to what he knew was a canvas. He gingerly tore the side of the paper, and slid the painting out. Turning it over, he smiled as his breath hitched in his throat.

"Wow," he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"Do you like it?" she asked softly. He smiled wider and traced his fingers over the intricate details. He was in awe.

"Wow," he repeated, resting his cheek against hers. He felt her smile, and something wet. Turning to look at her, he saw her quickly wipe a tear from her face. He lay the painting against the side of the bed and wound his arms around Elsa, lying back.

"I'm starting to feel like I'm the cause of all your tears," he said thoughtfully. She half-laughed, half-sobbed at his remark.

"I'm just glad."

"Glad?"

"That you like it." He shook his head.

"Of course I do, even if it was a roach wearing pink lipstick and a tutu, I'd still love it."

She scrunched her nose and pulled away to give him a reproachful look.

"I worry that your imagination is allowed to wander too much."

He laughed.

"That, my dear Elsa, is what makes me special."

"_Real_ special," she muttered sarcastically under her breath, stifling a yawn.

"Tired?"

She shrugged in his arms.

"I guess. It was a long day, and I ate so much." She yawned again.

"Well, you were up at the crack of dawn, and you made all that food, dealt with me, even Astrid. I'm proud of you for that, by the way. And don't even get me started on how much you drank, babe. I'd be worried if you weren't at least a little sleepy-"

A tiny snore interrupted his babbling. Looking down, he found Elsa fast asleep, breathing slow and heavy. There was no way she'd wake up any time soon, so he shuffled gently, picking her up and taking her to his room. He yanked the covers back and lowered her onto the bed. Once he was sure she'd be warm enough, he tiptoed back to the door, pulling it closed behind him.

Downstairs, Emma, Anna and Astrid had fallen asleep, the latter two on Kristoff and Hiccup respectively, while Emma lay in Merida's lap. When the redhead caught sight of him, she hastily beckoned Jack forward.

"She's bin asleep fer ages, now! M' legs are dead!"

Jack laughed and grabbed his sister, making another trip upstairs. When he returned, Merida lay sprawled out on the couch, stretching her 'dead legs'. Kristoff looked at Jack apologetically.

"She talked herself into a coma," he whispered. "I think I'll take her home, her aunt wanted to see her." Jack nodded and held the door open for the tall blond. Hiccup and Astrid followed shortly, and Merida threw a hateful glance at the clock.

"No' even ten 'o clock and they're all passed out! Amateurs. Tell Els I'll see her tomorrow, no doubt she's out too. Thank ye, Jack. I'll see ye soon!" she said, hugging Jack as she left. He knew they all loved to party hard, so he was really grateful that they'd been so understanding when he voiced his concerns for his young sister.

He switched off all the lights and trudged back upstairs. He checked on Emma before walking to his room. Opening the door, he was met with a sight he vowed never to lose. Elsa lay on her side, clutching a pillow. Her shoulders rose and fell with every breath, and long tendrils of platinum hair were scattered across her face and neck. He quietly made his way to the bed, careful not to jostle the mattress as he lay down. He held her close, and she moved her hand up to his chest, moving so that she now lay half on top of him. He closed his eyes, smiling as his final thought crossed his mind: this was the best Christmas he'd ever had.

**I'm so sorry! With college work and starting my apprenticeship as a tattoo artist, I haven't had the time or energy to update :( I'm really sorry!**

**This chapter isn't great, but I just wanted to elaborate on the dynamic of the group, how certain characters act around others. Hope I did it justice.**

**This chapter is dedicated to TheJeweledNote (Guest), for sticking with my story from the very beginning.**

**Now, I feel its imperative to announce some shit, just in case you haven't noticed yet.**

**1. Clear Eyes has updated! Go check out Of Cold Appearances and Warm Hearts! Its one of my fave stories!**

**2. OkiNoko has updated! Yo, you have to check out this author's stories! Give It A Chance has me glued to my phone screen/laptop screen!**

**3. WickedgreenPhantom has some seriously awesome stories and one shots! Check out Silent Voices, its such a different take on our favourite ship, and I love that the story opens up this whole new side of Jelsa!**

**Now, I wanna thank WickedgreenPhantom, Pearlness4700, lovinglovexx, Mag, Cath (hehe hooray for cuteness!), Guest, Kayjay, TheJeweledNote, and everyone who followed and favourited!**

**I'm busy with the next chapters of The Next Ice Age, and Lost In You, as well as a contribution to the Narutoverse (KakashixSakura), considering our favourite manga is coming to a heart wrenching end. (And I still haven't seen Kakashi's face! So I refuse to believe it until Kishimoto-san complies with our requests!)**

**Anyway, thank you guys for being patient and not hating on me for taking so long, even though I totally deserve it!**

**Love you guys!**

**Wrathran**


End file.
